My Killer Teacher
by Mr Je
Summary: [CHAPTER 9's UP!]Bambam, anak kelas satu menyukai guru biologi yang super killer dan tak sengaja mematahkan tangannya. Bambam harus menjadi 'pembantu'-nya hingga sembuh. Apakah ada kesempatan untuknya?/Dia sudah berhasil saat pertama kali mencoba -Mark- (MarkBam/Rate T/Romance-Friendship/BoysLove)
1. Chapter 1

"Kelompok Jaebum menang!"

"Mark Saem, kasih toleransi dong!" seru Youngjae.

Bambam menatap klub basket antar kelas yang sedang bertanding dengan bertopang dagu. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu arah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru muda nan tampan di sekolahnya ini?

"Dipertandingan tidak ada yang namanya 'saem', murid orang dewasa maupun anak-anak," Mark menatap Youngjae serta anggotanya yang lain dengan tatapannya yang lembut namun terkesan tajam, "Tidak ada toleransi!" serunya tegas.

Itu membuat seluruh anggota klub basket di Areumdaum bungkam. Dan inilah pesona seorang Mark Tuan di mata Bambam.

Mark Tuan, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Mark songsaenim. Guru biologi sekaligus pelatih tim basket di Areumdaum. Salah satu guru paling disiplin, konsisten dan tegas di sekolah ini, selain Kris saem yang terkenal killer. Dan termasuk guru yang harus di hindari para siswa.

Apa yang membuat Bambam menyukai seorang Mark Tuan sementara murid lain ingin sekali melemparnya dengan bola bowling adalah...

 **Flasback on...**

Saat itu sedang hujan di bulan Februari. Bambam berniat mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah Areumdaum hari itu. Namun,baru saja ia berada seratus meter sebelum memasuki sekolah itu, hujan turun. Membuatnya terjebak di depan sebuah toko bunga yang sudah tutup, yang kebetulan atapnya sangat lebar di depannya, membuatnya aman dari hujan.

Bambam terduduk lesu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan gemetar, "Gimana nih?" gumamnya pelan, "Sudah mulai ujiannya," terdengar lirih walau pasti tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya, "Gimana ya? Gimana?" dan ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata sambil menahan rasa sakit di lututnya akibat terjatuh tadi.

Hingga seseorang datang dengan membawa payung dan menatap Bambam dengan kuatir. Ia bertanya bagaimana dengan lukanya, membuat Bambam tertegun.

'Banyak yang lalu lalang pergi, tapi hanya kau yang mendengar suaraku,' Bambam bergumam dalam hati, "Ehh.. Kok kamu bisa-"

Mark berjongkok di depan Bambam sambil mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Bambam, "Kamu siswa yang ikut ujian masuk, kan? Di sekolah Areumdaum?" Mark meniti jarum jam yang tersemat rapi di pergelangan tangannya, "Sebentar lagi dimulai," serunya.

Itu...

Bambam masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Mark segera membopong Bambam, membuat pria mungil itu terkaget-kaget, "Tak perlu khawatir soal itu," ujarnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Eh?" Bambam bersyukur dalam hati karena Mark mungkin tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya, karena Bambam bisa melihat wajah Mark yang fokus ke depan dan tak menatapnya sama sekali.

'Aku jadi menyukainya... Mark Songsaenim.. Yah.. Dunia ini terasa indah.. Apakah Saem menyadarinya?'

 **Flashback off...**

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke'

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for tha casts because they're belong to their God, parent and angency

.

.

Mark menatap tajam ke arah Youngjae, membuat yang di tatap hanya bisa menunduk karena takut, "Coba beri aku bounce-pass," Youngjae menatap Mark dengan tidak percaya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, lakukan sekarang!"

"Baiklah, saem," Youngjae berkata pasrah sebelum melemparkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya dari depan dada ke tanah.

Dengan cekatan Mark menangkap bola tersebut, "Kau memiliki tehnik pass yang bagus," ujar Mark sambil menuli sesuatu di kertas yang ia pegang, "Beri aju three point shoot!"

"Guru killer ini maunya apa sih?" Youngjae bergumam pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya. Lakukan sekarang atau aku menaruhmu di kursi cadangan!"

Permintaan Mark, atau mungkin bisa disebut paksaan, segera Youngjae lakukan. Youngjae memasang posisi sebelum akhirnya ia melemparkan bola basket ke ring dari jarak beradius lima meter dari tiang ring.

Bola tersebut bukannya masuk ke ring, malah memantul dari papan ring ke depan dengan kencang. Lalu bola itu terbang(?) ke arah deretan anggota tim yang sedang duduk di lapangan basket yang ditumbuhi rumput kecil, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Bambam yang sedang melamun.

"Bambam AWAS!" seru Mark yang kelihatannya terlambat karena bola basket yang berat itu sukses mencium kepala Bambam dengan mesranya membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

Seluruh anggota tim yang ada di tempat itu sontak menatap ke arah Bambam sambil tertawa.

Bambam segera bangun sambil memegangi bola basket tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Sakit sekali," gumamnya pelan sambil meringis.

Mark mengulum senyumnya sabil menahan tawanya, "Baik Youngjae, kau bisa duduk kembali," ujarnya dan Youngjaepun menurut saja, lalu mata tajam Matk menatap Bambam, "Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

Bambam menatap Mark sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Mark mendengus, "Kau pikir, siapa lagi yang bernama Kunpimook Bhuwakul selain dirimu, Bambam?"

'Dia bahkan mengingat namaku, yang sangat susah disebut'

Bambam berdiri dengan jantan(?) sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Mark. Menahan rasa malunya akibat bola basket sialan itu. Ia bahkan harus mati-matian tidak menyumpah-serapahi Youngjae, Yugyeom dan Jackson yang sedari tadi menertawainya.

"Kau!" Mark menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya tepat di kening Bambam yang hanya beberapa senti beda tingginya dengan Mark, "Kurang konsentrasi, pertahanan lemah, tehnik pass yang buruk," ujar Mark sanbil meniti kertas yang ada di tangannya sejak tadi, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghindari tiga lawan sekaligus."

Bambam menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku?" ia bergumam tak percaya.

Mark menatap wajah Bambam kembali dengan tajam, "Ya, kau!"

Jackson, Youngjae dan Yugyeom kembali tertawa melihat Bambam di permalukan oleh Mark didepan seluruh tim basket, membuat Bambam mendengus sambil menepis jari telunjuk Mark dari keningnya. Lalu, dengan berani, Bambam menatap pria Taiwan-L.A itu dengan tajam.

"Hanya katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan, **SAEM**!"

Mark menatap Bambam dengan tajam, "Apa kau baru saja membentakku?"

Youngjae dan Jackson saling berpandangan, "Apa Bambam akan mati habis ini?" bisik Youngjae.

Jackson mengendikan bahunya, "Bambam dan Mark sama-sama kuat," Jackson balas berbisik.

Yugyeom yang tak sengaja mendengar acara bisik-bisikannya Jackson dan Youngjae hanya menggeleng, "Bambam menang? Kurasa tidak. Mark itu salah satu guru yang paling kejam di sekolah ini."

"Haruskah aku mengurangi nilai sikapmu, anak muda?"

Masa bodoh dengan perasaannya pada guru muda dan tampan di sekolahnya ini. Bamam jadi mengerti kenapa seluruh siswa ingin sekali melempar Mark dengan bola bowling tepat di kepalanya. Dan mungkin ia harus berpikir dua kali tentang perasaannya pada guru mengerikan tersebut.

Bambam berkacak pinggang, "Masa bodoh dengan nilai sikap yang kau berikan, Pak Basket," ujar Bambam dengan sakartik, "Apa mempermalukan murid di tengah banyak orang membuatmu puas?"

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau adalah pemuda yang berani, Bambam," ujarnya tenang.

Seluruh anggota yang hadir ditempat itu mulai bergosip ria. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan Mark lakukan pada Bambam. Dan apa yang akan Bambam balas lakukan pada Mark.

Mark memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, semuanya. Latihan cukup untuk hari ini," teriak Mark kepada anak-anak basket yang sedang duduk, lalu ia menatap Bambam dengan tajam, "Dengar ya Bambam. Aku dipercaya disini untuk meningkatkan kualitas sekolah ini mulai dari bidang akademik sampai non-akademik, jika kau ingin memprotes kau bisa melakukannya di ruanganku besok setelah jam pelajaranku di mulai, mengerti?"

Bambam menelan air ludahnya kasar sambil meruntuk dalam hati.

'Mati aku'

-My Killer Teacher-

"Hmm, bagaimana ini.." gumam Bambam sambil menempelkam keningnya di atas meja belajarnya. Sesekali ia memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, "Aish, dasar pabo! Menantang guru killer.. Argh!"

Cklek..

"Hai bam!" sapa Jungkook ramah setelah masuk dan menutup pintu asrama dengan pelan, "Aku mendengar teriakanmu dari luar, apa ada masalah?"

Bambam mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang paling menyedihkan, "Aku dan Mark saem-"

Jungkook kini duduk di sebelahnya, "Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia menembakmu?"

Bambam menjitak pelan kepala Jungkook, membuat yang dijitak meringis pelan, "Mana mungkin! Lagian kan, dia itu guru dengan reputasi disekolah ini," ia mendesah, "Aku menantangnya saat latihan basket."

"APA!?" Bambam buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya ketika Jungkook memekik dengan suara melengking, Jungkook segera memasang wajah biasa, "Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan," ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Bambam, "Apa itu benar?" Bambam mengangguk.

"Lalu dia mengatakan apa padamu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Bambam menatap Jungkook dengan ragu, "Besok aku harus ke ruangannya setelah pelajarannya selesai."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya paham, "Itu pasti seru, kau tahu?"

"Seru apanya?"

Dan obrolan Jungkook serta Bambam terpotong ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar, menampilkan sosok dengan perawakannya yang tinggi sudah berada di depan mereka ketika ia sudah menutup pintunya.

"Bambam, kau yakin akan menghadapi Mark saem besok?"

Bambam menatapnya dengan polos, "Ya, aku yakin. Toh dia juga kan manusia sama seperti kita, untuk apa di takuti?" ujarnya santai.

Jungkook menatap teman sekamarnya itu dengan heran. Bisa berubah-ubah kepribadian tergantung pada siapa ia berhadapan. Jungkook mendengus pelan.

"Kalian ini," gumamnya dengan sok prihatin.

Bambam kini menatap Jungkook, "Bagaimana dengan Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook menatap Bambam sekilas, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi saat aku sedang berlatih basket?"

Yugyeom kini duduk di antara mereka berdua, sambil ikut-ikutan penasaran. Jungkook menatap Yugyeom dan Bambam dengan jengah sambil mendengus, "Aku dan Taehyung hyung akan berkencan di taman belakang sekolah besok," ujarnya santai, "Aku sudah memberi tahukan hal ini pada kalian. Sekarang ayo tidur!"

Yugyeom memasang wajah kecewa, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan tidur," gerutunya dan berlaku ke kasurnya dan tertidur dengan lelap dalam sekejap mata.

Jungkook kini menatap Bambam yang terlihat ragu untuk tidur , "Bam hyung," panggilnya, "Aku tidur duluan, oke?"

Bambam tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, "Tidur saja, aku juga sebentar lagi tidur kok," Bambam mengusak surai gelap Jungkook lembut, "Tidur nyenyak arra?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasurnya yang ada di lantai dua, yang di jembatani oleh tangga kecil, lalu tertidur disana.

Bambam mendesah berkali-kali. Antara tidur dan tidak ia berdebat dengan hati nuraninya sendiri. Tidur dan mati esok hari atau bergadang dan berpura-pura sakit laku terbebas dari Mark saem.

Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan berharap besok dewi fortuna dan dewa keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

 **To be continued...**

 **Mrs Min datang dengan FF baru dan pairing barum. Berharap reviewnya minimal delapan dan kalo kurang, dalam seminggu aku delete..**

 **so mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bambam sudah berada di bangkunya; kursi nomor dua di barisan kedua. Ia selalu suka posisi kursi disini karena dengan disini ia bisa dengan bebas memperhatikan pelajarannya atau mungkin memandangi Mark tanpa Mark sadari.

Satu sikutan di perutnya membuatnya berhenti melamun, lalu menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya; Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti membuat Bambam sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Karena Bambam tahu betul jika Jungkook tengah tersenyum- atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai- seperti orang sinting, maka sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

Jungkook berhenti menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya, "Mark seongsaenim!" panggil Jungkook cepat.

Mark mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas absen dan memandang ke arah Jungkook sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ada apa Jungkook?"

Bambam menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan. Namun sepertinya Jungkook tidak mengindahkan tatapan Bambam. Terbukti dari kata-katanya yang baru saja ia ucapkan dengan lancar, sampai membuat Bambam melotot tidak terima.

"Jadi Bambam tidak mengerti tentang bab minggu kemarin?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat sementara Bambam hanya bisa menerima nasib di tempat.

Umpatan demi umpatan mengalir deras dari bibirnya yang untungnya tidak di dengar oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah Bambam, apa perlu aku mengajarmu secara **privat**?" Mark memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, membuat Bambam dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Apalagi kalau melihat tatapan tajam serta mengintimidasi Mark yang ia arahkan pada Bambam.

"Awas kau Jeon Jungkook!" jerit Bambam dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

"Nilai akademismu tidak buruk," Mark berujar tanpa beralih dari kertas nilai milik Bambam, "Aneh sekali, kau tidak mengerti tentang bab kemarin tapi nilaimu delapan puluh lima untuk ulangan," kini Mark menatap Bambam, "Tapi basketmu payah."

Bambam menunduk, tidak berani menatap Mark, sambil memainkan jarinya di bawah meja, "J-jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hm," Mark tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa mungkin kau harus berlatih lebih keras untuk basket."

"Maaf?"

"Kau harus berlatih keras untuk basket, kau tahu?" Mark melembutkan tatapannya, "Kalau tidak mau berlatih keras, kau bisa keluar dari tim basket."

Kalimat lugas dari Mark membuat Bambam terperanjat tidak percaya, "T-tapi-"

"Kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku," tukas Mark seakan tidak mau tahu.

Bambam mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Mark dengan tajam. Sekali lagi, Bambam melupakan rasa suka dan kagumnya pada pria berdarah Taiwan tersebut. Berganti rasa marah dan jengkel ketika menatap Mark dan wajahnya yang terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Bambam.

"Baiklah aku pergi," Bambam berkata ketus sambil berlalu dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan jengkel.

Mark melirik dirinya sesekali dari balik tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya sembari terkikik geli melihat sikap Bambam yang terkesan imut di matanya.

-My Killer Teacher-

Bambam duduk sambil merenggut sebal. Tidak peduli jika Jungkook dan Yugyeom sudah beberapa kali melontarkan candaan yang tidak berarti. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Jackson yang sedari tadi menggodanya, karena biasanya Bambam akan menghajar Jackson di tempat; kali ini sikap Bambam aneh dari biasanya.

Yugyeom dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, "Bamie hyung kenapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan berbisik pelan.

Yugyeom menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah, mungkin karena saem sok keren itu?"

"Mungkin," Jungkook mengangguk sambil menatap Bambam dengan penuh prihatin.

Bambam sedari tadi tidak menyentuh sedikitpun bibimbap pesanannya. Ia bahkan enggan untuk melirik makanan enak itu barang sedetikpun. Terimakasih kepada Mark saem yang membuat selera makan Bambam menguap entah kemana.

Apalagi tadi saat satu kelas menertawakannya karena kejadian tadi. Itu sangat membuat suasana hati Bambam semakin buruk. Hari ini adalah hari terpanjang Bambam.

"Bambam?" panggil Jungkook pelan, "Bamie hyung?"

Jungkook sudah memanggil laki-laki yang sudah menjadi teman satu apartemennya selama hampir setahun itu berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja, pria yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya tersebut tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, dan itu artinya sudah dua puluh menit mereka disini. Itu cukup membuat Jungkook frustasi.

Yugyeom sudah masuk kekelasnya sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Ia langsung melengos seenak jidatnya begitu bel berkumandang setelah pamit.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "Aku bolos di jam pelajaran Mark saem bersama," ia melirik Bambam sejenak.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu aku keluar saja dari tim basket?"

Jungkook menatap hyung kesayangannya ini dengan sangsi, "Kenapa mikirnya seperti itu?"

"Saem bilang-"

Jungkook dengan jengah menangkup pipi Bambam, membuat Bambam mau tak mau mengunci tatapannya pada mata gelap Jungkook yang teduh, "Kau ini jangan selalu minder," katanya lembut.

"Tapi saem bilang-"

Jungkook berdecak sebal, "Jangan dengarkan saem, dia berkata begitu karena-"

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul dan Jeon Jungkoook, disini kalian ternyata," sebuah suara tegas mengintrupsi kegiatan Jungkook dan Bambam.

Mereka berdua sangat kenal suara siapa yang memanggil mereka dengan nama lengkap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru yang kelewat rajin menghafal seluruh nama lengkap siswa di kelas sepuluh selain Mark Yi-En Tuan.

Atau sebut saja Mark Perfect Tuan.

-My Killer Teacher-

Bambam sedang berada di koridor sambil men-dribble bola basket yang ia pinjam dari gudang sekolah. Sesekali ia melempar bola itu ke arah tembok yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan tangga dari lantai dua.

Ada perasaan kesal, jengkel dan tidak terima di dalam hatinya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika teman baikmu mengerjaimu terang-terangan? Atau bagaimana tidak jengkel kalau temanmu mengerjaimu di depan orang yang kau sukai? Atau siapa yang tidak marah ketika di sebut dengan 'pemain basket yang payah'?

Bambam memantulkan bola basket tersebut, "Memangnya kurang apa selama setahun belajar basket dari Jungkook?" gumamnya.

Ketika bola itu kembali ke tangannya ia kembali memantulkan bola tersebut ke tembok lebih kencang, "Aduh dia itu tampan tapi menyebalkan! Kenapa bisa aku menyukainya? Huwaaaaa!"

Kini Bambam duduk di anak tangga teratas, tidak peduli jika bola basket tersebut memantul jauh sampai ke anak tangga bawah dimana Mark sedang asik memindahkan data ke laptopnya.

Bambam yang baru sadar bola tersebut akan segera jatuh mengenai Mark, dengan cekatan berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Saem awas!" Teriak Bambam yang tinggal sepuluh anak tangga lagi sudah berada di depan Mark.

Mark menoleh ke atas, menyimpan laptopnya di anak tangga bawah, menatap Bambam, dengan tampang polosnya, yang tengah berlari dari atas.

Dasarnya Bambam itu memang ceroboh, ia lupa mengikat tali sepatunya. Dan pada anak tangga yang kelima, ia terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya lalu terguling.

Mark masih dalam mode diam sambil berdiri melihat Bambam yang berguling. Baru sadar ketika ia ikut terjatuh dan berguling lalu menabrak dengan kencang tembok koridor di lantai dua bersamaan dengan tubuh Bambam yang berat menghimpitnya.

Bambam segera mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Mark, "Astaga! Oh ya ampun!"

Jackson yang kebetulan lewat disana, ketika mendengar bunyi debum yang keras, segera berlari menuju ke asal suara. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Bambam dan Mark berada di posisi saling berhimpitan. Dan jika dilihat dari ekspresi Bambam yang meringis pelan, bisa di pastikan mereka berdua baru saja terjatuh dari-. Jackson mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke tangga yang menghubungkan koridor lantai dua dan lantai tiga, lalu kembali menatap Bambam. Terjatuh dari tangga rupanya.

Jackson memegang kedua lengan Bambam ,"kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita harus ke dokter?"

"Ini cuma memar sedikit kok," ujar Bambam sambil memegang pahanya yang membiru, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ga perlu ke dokter."

"Kau yakin?" Jackson terlihat sangat kuatir, terdengar dari nadanya yang lembut dan terdengar panik.

"Kita harus ke dokter," ujar Mark yang mendapat dua tatapan langsung dari Bambam dan Jackson.

Mereka berdua sepertinya melupakan Mark yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat ini sambil meringis hebat karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di lengan kirinya.

Bambam menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "Aku ga usah dibawa ke dokter. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

Mark menatap Bambam dengan tajam, "Yang perlu ke dokter itu aku bukan kau!"

Jackson bisa melihat bagaimana Mark meringis menahan rasa sakit di lengannya, ia hanya diam sambil bergumam dalam hati, "Oh tidak!"

-My Killer Teacher-

Bambam berada di kursi ruang tunggu pasien yang serba putih dengan aroma khas yang menyengat. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil bergerak gusar di tempat duduknya. Ia sangat benci rumah sakit. Selain tempat gudangnya obat-obat pahit yang tidak enak di lidah. Jangan lupakan suntikan yang terasa menyakitkan tiap kali jarumnya menyentuh kulitmu.

Jackson yang berada di sebelah Bambam, sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Bambam saat ini. Pasti sangat merasa bersalah setelah tidak sengaja mematahkan tangan seorang guru killer dan guru biologi serta guru kedisiplinan sekaligus. Lagipula sepertinya tangan Mark tidak patah, hanya retak mungkin. Yah, terkadang Mark 'Perfect' Tuan sedikit berlebihan.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Jackson mencoba menenangkan, "Lagipula kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, kan?"

"Seandainya dia hanya guru biologi dan salah satu bagian kedisiplinan itu tidak akan membuatku kuatir," ujarnya dengan raut wajah sedih, "Tapi dia itu pelatih tim basket!"

Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, Jackson menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga aku lupa itu!"

Itu bukanlah hal yang membuat Bambam merasa lebih baik. Ingin sekali Bambam menggaruk lantai di bawahnya sampai ke tanah laku menggelamkan dirinya disana hidup-hidup.

Disaat itu pula Bambam berharap ia tidak pernah membuat masalah di depan Mark. Entahlah, setiap kali berada di sekitar Mark, Bambam merasa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain kesalahan. Lagipula dengan itu, secara tidak langsung, Mark memperhatikan Bambam.

Tapi Bambam tidak pernah berpikir bahwa membawa masalah akan berakibat fatal seperti ini.

Bambam mengangkat wajahnya ketika pintu ruang pemeriksaan yang tadi dimasuki Mark terbuka. Mark dan seorang dokter keluar. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Dan itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. Terlihat dari wajah Mark yang berubah muram.

Mark pun menghampiri Jackson setelah selesai berbicara dengan sang dokter, "Antar aku pulang, Jack," pintanya dengan nada dingin.

Jackson menatap Mark, ia terpaku ketika melihat sebelah tangannya yang dibebat menggantung, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung?"

"Hyung?" gumam Bambam pelan.

Mark mendesis, "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Jackson terkikik, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku antar pakai mobilku oke?"

"Terserah!"

Dan mereka lupa, sedari tadi Bambam duduk dengan perasaan kuatir. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia harus minta maaf. Ya, hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah minta maaf, Bambam.

Baru saja Bambam membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Mark segera menatap Bambam dengan tajam, "Kenapa dia ada disini?" Mark berujar dingin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sorot mata Mark menatap Bambam dengan kilatan ketidak-sukaan.

"A-aku," Bambam meremas jari-jarinya, "Aku mau minta maaf," ujarnya dengan nada yang memprihatinkan.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak usah, tak apa. Ini hanya memar biasa."

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter, hyung?" kini Mark menatap Jackson dengan ragu sebelum dia menjawab, "Tanganku akan di bebat seperti ini sampai dua bulan, lalu setelah itu aku harus memeriksa ulang apakah ini parah atau tidak."

Jackson menatap Mark dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar, "Hyung, dua minggu lagi ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah!" Mark ikut-ikutan membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa melatih kami dengan tangan seperti itu?"

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Bambam menatap horor ke arah tangan Mark yang dibebat dengan kain putih bersih yang menggantung di lehernya.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna atau dewa keberuntungannya tidak berada di pihaknya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Makasih buat reviewnya ya :'v well review itu berarti buat author biar semangat nulis FF ini.. Ini sebenernya Min mau nulis alur A tapi yang diketik malah alur B, maklum aja Min masih amatir. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas adegan Sunshine Becomes You by Ilana Tan pas ngetik ini xD adegan Mia jatuh dari tangga dan nabrak Alex :'v dan yah -_- ini FF alurnya makin aneh menurut Min..

Dan satu hal lagi.. **HAPPY 70TH INDEPENDENCE DAY FOR OUR COUNTRY INDONESIA~**

 **and the last..**

 **Mind to review? Review kalian adalah penentu kelanjutan Fic ini ~ chu~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Min Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

Mark menatap keluar jendela mobil porche milik Jackson dengan tatapan kosong. Selain karena ia tidak akan mengajar secara maksimal, ia juga terancam tidak bisa melatih basket lagi. Terimakasih kepada bola basket yang baik hati meluncur dari tangga, membuat Bambam mengejarnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Bambam jatuh terguling dan menabrak Mark. Tapi kenapa harus Mark yang terkena musibah seperti ini? Kenapa harus tangan Mark yang patah? Kenapa tidak Bambam saja yang gagar otak? Mengingat kepala Bambam yang tadi terantuk cukup keras di lantai.

Sementara Bambam terdiam di kursi belakang, kursi dengan kain beludru berwarna violet. Membuat Bambam awalnya heran ketika pintu mobil terbuka, menampakan kursi yng terbungkus kain beludru dengan warna ungu kebiruan. Apa laki-laki jaman sekarang memiliki selera yang sama dengan perempuan? Lucu sekali.

Bambam terdiam, tapi otaknya berpikir keras. Ia sudah mematahkan tangan seorang guru biologi dan pelatih basket. Secerobohnya Bambam, baru kali ini kecerobohannya mendatangkan musibah bagi orang lain. Bambam ingin sekali mengorek tanah dalam-dalam, lalu meletakan wajahnya disitu. Berharap bumi menelannya bulat-bulat saat itu juga.

"Mark, rumahmu ada di sekitar sini kan?" tanya Jackson, memecah keheningan.

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kepada Jackson yang dengan setia berada di belakang setir, "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Jackson menghela nafasnya sejenak dan melirik Mark, lalu ia beralih menatap Bambam dari cermin yang tergantung di atas langit-langit mobil, "Bambam? Rumahmu dimana?"

Bambam terkesiap sejenak ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu ia segera bersikap biasa, "Hanya dua blok dari sini, lalu belok kanan." jawabnya cepat-cepat.

Jackson tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus menyetir, "Baiklah, aku antar saja sekalian, oke?"

Bambam menggigiti bibir bawahnya, lalu, "A-ani, tidak usah."

Mark melirik Bambam yang berada di belakang sejenak, lalu beralih menatap Jackson dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas, "Dia bilang dia tidak mau diantar oleh playboy sepertimu," sergahnya sarkastik.

Untunglah Jackson masih dalam posisi menyetir, jika saja dia tidak berada disana, bisa saja Mark dua kali masuk rumah sakit. Mengingat Jackson jago taekwondo, ia pernah di skors karena berhasil mematahkan kaki anak seorang pengusaha.

"Bodoh, aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Jackson ngedumel kencang membuat Mark tersenyum miring.

Sementara, Bambam terdiam. Ia mulai bingung, mengapa Jackson tidak memanggil Mark dengan sebutan 'saem' atau mungkin '-ssi'? Mark terlihat lebih tua, dan lagi, ia adalah seorang guru sekaligus pelatih tim basket sekolah. Dan Jackson, yang notabene-nya adalah seorang murid, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menyebut gurunya 'bodoh', bukan?

Jackson melihat raut wajah bingung Bambam yang ia arahkan pada keduanya, lalu tersenyum, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak berbicara formal dengan Mark?" Bambam kini menatap Jackson dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, "Dia adalah sepupuku. Ibu Mark adalah adik ayahku, itulah sebabnya aku tidak menggunakan bahasa formal di luar sekolah, dan marga kami berbeda-"

"Tidak usah terlalu rinci," sela Mark, membuat Jackson kesal.

Jackson menatap Mark dengan sengit sebelum kembali tersenyum kearah Bambam lewat cermin, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengantarmu," desak Jackson.

Bambam memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya, "Tidak usah, aku bisa berhenti disini dan jalan kaki," ujarnya.

"Lihat, dia tidak mau. Lebih baik turunkan saja dia disini!"

Bambam menunduk dalam. Apakah sekarang Mark membencinya? Ah, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak membenci orang yang mematahkan tangannya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengajar, dan yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau patahnya permanen? Bukankah itu buruk? Bambam semakin ingin tenggelam ke dasar bumi begitu pikiran-pikiran buruk itu bergelayut dengan mesra di otaknya.

Jackson menepikan mobil porche hitamnya di depan sebuah rumah dengan desain minimalis dengan dilapisi cat putih, membuat rumah tersebut terkesan simple tapi mewah.

Jackson sudah keluar dari mobil. Sementara Mark, dengan susap payah membuka pintu mobil dengan tangan kanannya yang masih selamat. Sesekali ia menggerutu kecil ketika pintu mobil tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Bambam mengamati Mark lekat-lekat. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa sekencang-kencang melihat betapa susah payahnya Mark membuka pintu mobil berdesain retro tersebut kelihatannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Mau kubantu, saem?" tawar Bambam.

Mark melirik Bambam sekilas, "Tidak usah," jawabnya, lalu ia membuka jendela kaca tersebut, "Jack, buka pintu ini, bodoh!"

Jackson kembali menatap kakak sepupunya dengan sengit, "Mau sehat, mau sakit kau selaku menyusahkan. Menyebalkan pula," gerutunya sebelum membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Bambam tertegun sejenak, ia segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Disitu sudah ada Mark dan Jackson yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Bambam tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka, karena mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

Perlukah Bambam diingatkan untuk kursus bahasa mandarin?

Bambam hanya diam sambil bersandar di mobil, menunggu mereka selesai berdiskusi. Sesekali Mark dan Jackson menatap Bambam. Jackson menatapnya dengan sorot mata prihatin, berbeda dengan Mark yang memancarkan sorot mata dinginnya.

Jackson dan Mark berjalan mendekat, Bambam segera berdiri tegak dengan senyum manis. Kelihatannya, mereka sudah selesai rapat keluarga. Jackson menatap Bambam dan membalas senyumnya.

"Bam, aku pergi dulu, oke? Kau benar-benar tidak mau di antar?"

Bambam mengangguk tanpa menghentikan senyumnya. Jackson pun pamit, tapi sebelumnya ia menatap Mark dengan sengit untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Setelah Jackson dan mobilnya menghilang ditelan kejauhan, Mark berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari sana, lalu membuka pagar tersebut.

Bambam segera menyusul, "Mark saem."

Mark tidak begitu memperdulikan Bambam yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya, ia segera menutup pintu pagar lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Mark saem!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mark dingin, "Aku bisa melakukan segalanya walau hanya dengan satu tangan!"

Bambam sangat gemas dengan Mark yang keras kepala, "Aku harus bertanggung jawab, karena kecerobohanku, kau jadi ca..."-cat.

Mark menusuk Bambam dengan tatatapannya, "Kau ingin bilang aku cacat?"

"A-aaa, bukan itu. Um maksudku-"

"Lalu, ca? Ca apa huh?"

Bambam menelan ludahnya kasar, "Eum, aku.. Aku-aku-"

Mark menatap Bambam dengan kesal dan segera masuk ke rumahnya. Tak lupa Bambam yang segera mengekorinya. Dan sampailah Bambam di atas lantai marmer berwarna krem dengan ruangan bernuansa klasik yang dipadukan dengan retro. Dan apakah itu lukisan abad ke lima belas yang ada di museum Louvre?

Bambam tersenyum kagum sambil menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang sangat enak untuk dipandang ini. Ruangan ini membuat suasana hati siapapun menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin mereka akan tersenyum setelah keluar dari sini. Tapi, mungkin semua orang minus Mark.

Mark menatap Bambam, "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin membantumu. Dan aku memang harus, ya karena aku tangan saem jadi seperti ini. Setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apa kau bisa bermain basket?"

Bambam mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia memegang bola basket. Dirinya berakhir dengan mematahkan tangan seorang pelatih. Apa ia akan mengulanginya dan membuat kedua tangan pelatih menyebalkan ini cedera di kedua tangannya? Oh, tidak terimakasih.

Mark tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Mark merasa suasana hatinya sangat buruk hari ini, ia ingat di dapur ada kopi bubuk. Ia harus minum kopi agar suasana hatinya lebih baik. Membayangkan kopi americano mengalir dari rongga mulut sampai ke lambungnya, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk membuat kopi. Dan dia sepertinya lupa, tangannya hanya satu yang bisa digerakan. Bagaimana caranya membuat kopi tanpa membuat dapur berantakan? Mark tidak peduli.

Sementara Bambam terus mengikutinya, "Aku bisa membereskan rumah, mencuci baju, memasak makan malam," celoteh Bambam yang kini sudah ada di depan pintu dapur.

Mark menulikn kedua telinganya dan segera meraih satu toples kopi bubuk yang berada di dekat kompor. Setelah toples itu ada ditangannya, ia mencoba membuka tutup toples tersebut.

"Aku bisa membantumu membawakan buku-bukumu. Aku bisa-"

Bubuk-bubuk kopi berwarna hitam pekat tadi berhamburan keluar dari toplesnya, sementara tutup toples tersebut entah jatuh di mana.

Bambam terdiam, melihat Mark yang dengan susah payah menyapu kopi tersebut dan memasukannya ke tong sampah. Bambam menyenderkan bahunya di kusen pintu sambik melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Butuh bantuan?"

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?"

Bambam berjalan mendekati Mark dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Ia menyapu sisa kopi yang tak sempat di buang, lalu memasukannya ke tong sampah. Setelah itu ia merebut toples yang masih terdapat sisa kopi, dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Kau suka americano?" Bambam bertanya sambil membuka pintu lemari yang menempel di dinding dapur, ia mengambil sebungkus americano instan, "Kau suka yang manis atau pahit?"

Mark diam sambil menatap Bambam dan gerak-geriknya. Bambam mengambil sebuah gelas keramik berwarna coklat lalu memasukan americano instan tadi ke dalamnya, "Gulanya jangan terlalu banyak," Mark berucap ketika Bambam memasukan sesendok makan gula pasir, Bambam menatap Mark, "Satu sendok cukup."

Bambam tersenyum, "Baiklah," ujarnya.

Mark hanya diam, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati kopi kesukaannya yang akan segera jadi. Dan semoga saja Bambam bisa membuat kopi yang enak.

Bambam sedang mengaduk kopi yang sudah di campur air panas tersebut ketika sebuah bel berkumandang. Mark dengan cekatan berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Hey, Mark, oh astaga!"

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu, kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Mark, "Bambam, bisakah kau membuatkan segelas espresso?"

Pemuda berambut dirty-blue di samping Mark mengernyit heran, "Bambam disini?"

"Ya begitulah.. Ia yang membuat tanganku jadi seperti ini," ujar Mark.

Mark menuntun temannya ke ruang duduk dan duduk disana.

"Untuk apa Bambam disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk menjadi asisten merangkap pengurus rumahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan.. Dn maaf kalo pendek.. Dan maaf kalo ga bisa bales review satu2..

Dan well reviewnya lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya.. Itu bikin Min suenang :'v...

Maaf ya.. Mark disini nyebelin :'v hehe

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton drama yang selalu ia tonton bertiga bersama Yugyeom dan Bambam. Mereka sekarang entah ada dimana. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari pukul lima sore. Bahkan sekarang hampir jam enam. Jungkook merasa kesepian sekarang...

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan seseorang berseru nyaring, "Jungkook!" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Yugyeom dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tidak ia ganti sejak jam pulang sekolah.

Yugyeom duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Jungkook, "Mark saem kecelakaan!"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Kecelakaan?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Tapi bukan kecelakaan yang kaya orang banyak mengekspetasikannya kok," Jungkook semakin mengernyit heran, Yugyeom yang melihatnya langsung memasang wajah serius, "Bambam membuat tangan Mark saem patah," ujar Yugyeom hati-hati.

Jungkook menetralkan wajahnya, "Oh, Bambam hyung," gumamnya, "Tapi, kok bisa sih?"

Yugyeom tersenyum, "Bambam jatuh dan terguling dari atas tangga, lalu tubuh Bambam menindih saem dan entah kenapa tangan saem jadi pletak," di kata yang terakhir, Yugyeom menggerakan tangannya.

"Bambam hyung pasti ceroboh lagi," gumam Jungkook sambil merengut, "Ih, kenapa bikin tangan seorang guru patah sih!" ujarnya, kesal sendiri.

"Bambam terjatuh dari tangga karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, akibatnya dia terguling dan menimpa Mark," Yugyeom menghela nafasnya "Bambam hyung ceroboh banget sih."

"Karena masalah kecil dia jadi mematahkan tangan guru super killer dan menyebalkan seperti Mark," ujar Jungkook prihatin, "Itu menjelaskan kenapa Bamie hyung belum pulang sampai sekarang."

"Bambam hyung pasti tengah melakukan apapun sebagai wujud permintaan maafnya kepada Mark saem," ujar Yugyeom dibalas anggukan setuju dari Jungkook, "Bambam hyung selalu begitu," tambahnya, "Bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahan yang ia buat dan ia tak pernah main-main."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Yah, dia memang ceroboh. Tapi tidak pernah main-main jika membuat kesalahan," ujarnya dengan satu ketukan tawa yang lembut.

Yugyeom ikut tersenyum, "Itulah Bambam hyung."

"Yah, kita mengenalnya dengan baik," Yugyeom dan Jungkook tertawa di akhir kalimat, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menonton acara reality show kesukaan mereka bersama sambil menunggu Bambam pulang.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

.

.

Mark menyesap americano buatan Bambam dengan perasaan was-was. Pada esapan yang pertama, matanya membulat ketika merasakan rasa manis dan pahit yang pas dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Juga aroma khas americano yang tak lepas dari indra penciumannya. Serta rasanya yang tidak mengubah cita rasa americano pada umumnya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk terkesan dengan americano buatan Bambam yang bahkan lebih enak dari kopi di kedai kopi seberang sekolah Areumdaum langganannya. Baguslah, ia memiliki mesin kopi canggih mulai sekarang. Oh yaampun Mark -_-

"Esspreso-nya membuatku terkesan," ujar pria berambut dirty blue sambil melirik Bambam sebelum akhirnya menatap Mark.

Mark hanya memasang wajah datarnya, "Baiklah, Junhong, ada apa datang kesini?"

Yang dipanggil Junhong, tersenyum penuh arti sebelum memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya, "Kau tahu? Aku datang untuk mengatur ulang jadwal latihan basket untuk kejuaraan nasional dua bulan lagi," ujarnya, "Seluruh anggota tim setuju untuk berlatih setiap Sabtu dan Kamis, dimulai minggu depan."

Tidak bisa mengajar...

Tidak bisa melatih tim basket sekolah...

"Dan melihat keadaanmu saat ini, penembak andalan kami berkurang satu," kini Mark menunduk.

Bahkan, tidak bisa berlatih bersama anggota tim basketnya untuk kejuaraan nasional?

Bambam yang kini duduk di sofa yang lain, menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi pucat pasi. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Mark tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu secara optimal. Terlebih lagi, Bambam baru mengetahui bahwa Mark adalah salah satu anggota klub basket dengan posisi penyerang/penembak?

Hell, berapa ganti rugi yang harus Bambam bayar? Uang bulanannya saja masih belum cukup untuk membeli makan untuk sebulan penuh. Apalagi membayar kerugian yang di buatnya.

Sementara Mark masih menunduk, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan, "Aku, aku ingin kau membatalkan semua jadwal latihan atau jadwal pertandingan sampai akhir tahun."

Junhong menatap Mark tidak percaya, "Apa kau gila?"

"Maksudku, untuk sementara coret namaku dari daftar pemain."

Junghong tertawa hambar, "Lalu, apa yang harus aku katakan pada pelatih dan sponsor, heh!"

"Katakan apapun atau jelaskan saja aku mendadak cacat karena kecelakaan," dan Mark sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari seorang Junhong, ia hanya meringis sambil menatap Junhong dengan tajam, "Kau kan manajer, pasti bisa mengatur segalanya bukan?"

Dalam hitungan detik, raut wajah Junhong berubah menjadi angkuh, "Yah, apa yang tidak bisa Choi Junhong lakukan?"

"Mendekati Daehyun dan menjadikannya kekasihmu," celetuk Mark dengan nada ketus.

"Wah, Mark Tuan cemburu?"

"Tsk, lucu sekali, biru!"

Junhong mendelik tajam ke arah Mark, yang tentu saja tidak terlihat menakutkan bagi Mark. Justru itu terlihat imut malah. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, imut," goda Mark membuat Junhong menatapnya dengan jijik.

Junhong berdiri, diikuti oleh Bambam dan Mark yang sudah siap mengusir Junhong dari kediaman Mark, "Bambam," panggilnya lembut, secara reflek Bambam menatap Junhong dengan wajah polos, "Eum, apa kau yakin menjadi pengurus rumahnya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Mark menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kau ingin menjadi manajer merangkap pengurus rumahku juga?" sergahnya tajam.

Junhong mengabaikan Mark, ia tetap memandang Bambam, "Dia sedikit menyebalkan, tapi dia orang baik. Percayalah. Semoga beruntung!"

Mark menghela nafasnya, "Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu," ujarnya.

Junhong menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum ramah, "Bukan masalah," lalu Junhong pamit pergi.

Mark menatap Bambam dengan sangsi setelah Junhong menghilang dari balik gerbang rumahnya, membuat Bambam cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya karena pipinya merona hebat, "Baiklah, kau boleh membantuku. Mengingat aku tidak bisa memasak, membuat kopi dan menyetir mobil dengan satu tangan," Mark menghela nafasnya sebelum tatapannya berubah lembut, "Kau bisa pulang, Bambam. Ini sudah sore," ujarnya sambil duduk di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Bambam mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum, "Tapi aku belum memasakan malam untukmu, saem."

Ah, benar juga, "Ani, tidak usah, aku bisa membelinya di restoran langganan ku." tolak Mark halus.

Bambam menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Mark yang masih setia duduk bersandar di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam, "Restorannya ada dimana?"

Mark membuka matanya, memutar bola matanya ke samping kanan sambil berpikir, "Di dekat sungai Han, kurasa."

"Kkk~ well, itu jauh dari sini. Saem mau pergi naik apa? Motor? Mobil? Bukankah tangan saem hanya bisa di gerakan yang sebelah?" Bambam memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Mark, menahan mati-matian semua perasaan yang ia pendam. Berharap seorang Mark Tuan tidak tahu soal perasaannya pada pria Taiwan tersebut, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya lalu, "Saem yakin mau ditinggal dalam keadaan lapar di malam hari?"

"Hn," jawab Mark singkat, "Lagipula, aku bisa mencegat taksi."

"Di daerah sini jarang ada taksi," ujar Bambam polos.

Mark menoleh, menatap Bambam dengan jengkel, "Setidaknya ada."

"Satu jam sekali. Saem mau menunggu dan menahan perut lapar selama satu jam?" sanggah Bambam.

Dan pada sore itu, Bambam dan Mark membuang waktu dengan perdebatan yang tidak perlu. Walau akhirnya, Bambam menang dan memasakan Mark makan malam.

Mark duduk di meja makan yang kebetulan berada di tengah-tengah dapur. Jadi, Mark bisa mengawasi Bambam yang sedang mengutak-atik kompor dan bahan makanan. Yah, Mark harus akui, Bambam itu susah di goyahkan. Ia tetap ngotot membantu Mark, walau Mark sudah bilang kalau dia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan. Mungkin, Mark harus mengubah penilaiannya tentang Bambam.

Tapi Mark menamainya "Malaikat kegelapan"-nya.

Yah, malaikat kegelapannya memasakan sup jagung dengan sandwich untuk makan malam. Asap menguar dari masakan Bambam yang sudah ia taruh di atas piring dan sekarang berada di depan Mark. Indra penciumannya menangkap aroma sedap dari masakan buatan Bambam.

Setelah menatap makanan Bambam dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia beralih menatap Bambam dengan sorot tajam khasnya, "Apa ini enak?"

Yah, untunglah Bambam bukan orang yang gampang sakit hati. Buktinya, Bambam sampai sejauh ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia bisa saja meninggalkan Mark mengacaukan dapurny seperti tadi. Tapi, tidak. Bambam bukan manusia kejam, yang sudah membuat tangan seseorang patah lalu, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hitung-hitung, Bambam mungkin bisa lebih dekat dengan Mark dan... Bambam berharap...

Bambam menghetikan lamunannya lalu, "T-tentu enak," ujarnya meyakinkan.

Saking meyakinkannya malah membuat Bambam sendiri menjadi sedikit gugup, Mark tidak peduli dengan itu sepertinya. Karena, ia langsung mencicipi masakan Bambam. Bambam yang melihatnya, langsung memasang posisi siaga. Siapa tahu, Mark akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena masakannya -mungkin- tidak seperti yang Mark inginkan.

Berbeda dengan Mark, pada sendok pertama, ia terkesan pada pemuda yang statusnya adalah murid yang mematahkan tangannya. Bambam pintar membuat masakan yang enak. Well, itu poin pertama Bambam di mata Mark.

Bambam masih menunggu Mark mengomentari masakannya. Hingga Mark mengangkat wajahnya dari atas mangkuk sup yang dimasak oleh Bambam, membuat Bambam sedikit banyak merasa gugup.

"Masakan ini enak, kau boleh pulang. Besok temui aku lima menit sebelum bel masuk."

.

.

.

.

Bambam membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan lega bercampur cemas. Ia mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan yang.. Emm.. Bagaimana menggambarkannya?

"Bamie hyung?" Yugyeom san Jungkook dengan kompak memanggil Bambam yang baru saja duduk di sofa.

Bambam hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya. Pemuda berdarah Thailand itu menghela nafas panjang. "Hm."

"Apa kau?"

"Mark saem bagaimana?"

Bambam sampai melongo ketika mendengar serentetan pertanyaan berbeda yang kompak mereka ucapkan bersama-sama. "Kalian membuatku takut." Bambam memasang wajah datar.

"Lagian tumben pulang malam." Jungkook ikut memasang wajah datarnya ketika mengatakan itu.

Bambam memaksakan senyum kecut lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang wajib aku lakukan setelah mematahkan pujaan hatiku," ujarnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Pujaan hatiku," ulang Yugyeom sambil menirukan gaya bicara Bambam.

"Dasar ceroboh."

Bambam menatap kedua sahabatnya lalu beralih menatap jam dinding. "Aku akan mandi lalu tidur."

Yugyeom dan Jungkook saling berpandangan ketika Bambam meninggalkan mereka tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa. Di dalam hati kecil mereka, ada rasa kuatir jika Bambam terlalu lelah. Mereka melihat jelas guratan kelelahan dari wajah Bambam.

-My Killer Teacher-

Tangan mungil Bambam penuh dengan tumpukan buku tugas biologi di tambah laptop milik Mark. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu berjalan tanpa membuat barang bawaannya jatuh, dengan menghadapi anak-anak yang bermain basket atau berlarian. Sesekali Bambam mengutuk dalam hati, "Ini koridor bukan lapangan"

Bambam menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik buku-buku yang ia pegang. Matanya menangkap sebuah ruangam dengan papan di atasnya yang bertuliskan "X-B". Tandanya ruang kelasnya tidak jauh dari sini.

Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berada di depan pintu ruang kelas yang tertutup tersebut.

"Sial, bagaimana membukanya?" gumam Bambam sambil menatap nyalang buku-buku yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang, Bambam menoleh dan mendapatkan Jackson sudah berdiri lengkap dengan senyum manis. Bambam mau tak mau membalas senyum Jackson tak kalah manis.

"Um, bisakah kau membukakan pintu ini untukku?" tanya Bambam sopan.

Jackson mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

Jackson membuka pintu dan membawa sebagian buku yang ada di tangan Bambam beserta laptop saudara sepupunya itu. Bambam tersenyum lalu masuk ke ruang kelasnya, diikuti Jackson yang mengekor di belakanganya. Mark menoleh ketika melihat Bambam dan Jackson datang bersama-sama.

"Ini bukunya saem," ucap Bambam datar. Setelah itu, ia membungkuk kepada Jackson dengan sopan dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya, kacamata bacanya ia turun beberapa senti. "Jackson?"

Jackson menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kau mau jadi pembantuku juga?"

Demi apapun, seandainya tangan Mark tidak di bebat pastilah Jackson akan memotong tulangnya sampai jadi dua. Bisakah seorang Mark berkata seperti itu di tempat lain asal jangan DI DEPAN KELAS?

Murid-murid di ruangan itu tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Mark tadi. Jackson tersenyum manis sembil menatap Mark tajam. "Maaf saem, tapi aku masih punya hal yang lebih penting daripada menjadi PEMBANTUmu tanpa di bayar."

Mark hanya berdehem dan beralih memanggil nama-nama murid dan membagikan buku tadi.

Jackson menatap Bambam. "Bambam, semoga hatimu menyenangkan!"

Bambam yang sedang asik melamun, dibuyarkan oleh Jungkook yang menyikut perutnya sambil berbisik"Jackson tadi bicara padamu."

"Oh ya?"

"Kurasa dia suka padamu." Bambam mengabaikannya, Jungkook melanjutkan, "Dia baik."

"Memang baik." jawab Bambam langsung.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika Mark sudah ada di belakang mereka sambil membawa buku tugas biologi.

Jungkook merengut. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Bambam menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Yah, aku menyukainya."

Jungkook semakin merengut. Terkadang Bambam sangat lamvan dan bloon. "Eish, bukan suka seperti itu!"

"Lalu suka seperti apa?" suara baritone dari belakang membuat Bambam mengatupkan mulutnya.

Mata doe Jungkook melebar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari guru kesayangan mereka. Jungkook menarik cengirannya yang khas.

"Jungkook?" panggil Mark lembut. Namun bagi Jungkook itu adalah panggilan kematian yang mengerikan.

"Y-ya saem?"

"Ambilkan aku Americano yang tadi aku pesan di kantin."

"Tapi saem-"

"Nilai Biologimu saya kurangi lima belas dari seratus-"

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya dan berdiri. "Andwae!" teriaknya tidak terima. "Baiklah, aku pergi."

Mark tersenyum miring ketika melihatJungkook langsung ngacir ke kantin, lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada Bambam yang kini sedang mengerjakan tugas yang tadi ia berikan pada muridnya tersebut.

"Bambam?"

Bambam menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, membuat Mark sedikit tertegun melihatnya. "Hm?"

Mark berdeham. "Ke ruanganku setelah pelajaranku selesai." Menangkap raut wajah heran dari Bambam, Mark buru-buru menambahkan, "Bantu aku mengoreksi tugas-tugas ini nanti."

Bambam mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

Mark berdeham lagi dan berbalik memeriksa pekerjaan murid lain.

Bahkan, malaikat kegelapan juga memiliki senyum secerah matahari...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan di kantin dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan dan pipinya yang mengembung. Ia sangat sebal dengan gurunya yang satu itu. Tadinya ia berharap dengan patahnya tangan guru itu, sifat menyebalkannya akan hilang dan berubah menjadi guru yang manis. Namun, nyatanya mau sehat atau sakit guru itu tetap menyebalkan.

Jungkook yang kini berada di kantin langsung mengambil pesanan Mark saem. Ia berbalik setelahnya dan berhenti di tempat. Taehyung sudah ada di depannya.

"Hai Kook." Taehyung tersenyum cerah ketika menyapa kekasihnya tersebut.

Jungkook cepat-cepat memasang wajah stoicnya. "Hai," balasnya dengan nada ketus.

Taehyung menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Dan.. Tumben sekali bolos pelajaran?"

Jungkook menelan air liurnya kasar. "Hm, Mark saem menyuruhku mengambil pesanannya."

"Ah, begitu."

"Kau sendiri?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Aku di hukum."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat. Memiliki kekasih super bandel terkadang lebih menyebalkan daripada guru killer macam Mark Yi-En Tuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nomor satu, jawabannya sabana."

"Nomor dua?"

Mark mengecek kembali buku yang ia pegang dan berkata, "Tumbuhan paku-pakuan."

Mark dan Bambam kini berada di lapangan bola basket untuk mengoreksi hasil kerja kelas Bambam. Mark memutuskan melakukannya disini karena tempat ini dinilai tenang dan senyap. Beda dengan Bambam yang merasa lapangan ini lebih mirip mimpi buruk baginya.

"Nomor tiga, bagian dari tumbuhan yang digunakan untuk menyerap air dan menjadi cadangan makanan?" Bambam membuka buku biologinya. "Rambut akar."

"Akar," jawab Mark mutlak.

Bambam menggeleng tidak setuju. "Rambut akar!"

"Akar!" Mark masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

Bambam menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Rambut akar!"

"Aku guru biologinya disini. Jadi jawabannya akar!" sanggah Mark.

"Aku murid dengan nilai biologi TERTINGGI jadi jawabannya rambut akar," bantahBambam tidak mau kalah.

Mark menghela nafasnya. "Anulir saja," katanya tanpa mau ambil pusing.

"Berdebat dengan murid saja sudah menyerah seperti itu." Bambam menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalo mau berjuang mendapatkan pendamping."

"Bilang saja kau mau jadi pendampingku?"

"Haha, lucu."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat -lagi- hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bambam membereskan tumpukan buku tersebut dan berdiri.

"Bambam?"

Bambam menoleh dan memandang Mark.

"Kau menyukai Jackson?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be continued Dengan kejam/?

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry sorry... Buat update yang too late sangat. Dan semoga di hibur dengan moment MarkBam yang minta di tabok-_- nih orang duaan seneng bat berdebat-_-

Makasih buat review2 nya guys :'v

Entah masih ada yang mau baca nih FF lumutan atau enggak

Mind to review then?


	5. Chapter 5

"Jackson?" Bambam memandang Mark dengan ragu. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukainya."

"Oh begitu," gumamnya. "Kurasa Jackson suka padamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Yeah, itu terlihat jelas."

Mark memaksakan tawa sumbang. Pemuda itu merasa bodoh menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Apalagi Bambam adalah muridnya. Ini sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk di lakukan memang.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia begitu penasaran.

Apakah Jackson akan memacari murid sekaligus pengurus rumahnya ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

.

Yugyeom sedang asik membaca komik manga terbaru, ketika seseorang berada di depannya menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah. Yugyeom berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan orang yang ada di depannya ini. Ia sengaja menatap komiknya hingga melotot agar orang itu tidak mengganggunya.

"Yugyeom-a~" panggil orang itu jelas terdengar di telinganya. Tapi Yugyeom masih berada di posisi dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Yugyeom-a~~" panggil orang itu lagi, namun Yugyeom tetap bergeming.

"WANG YUGYEOM!"

BRAKK

Yugyeom menatap orang itu tajam, seolah-olah ia mau menelannya bulat-bulat setelah ia menutup dan membanting komiknya dengan kasar.

Demi apa, Wang Jackson memanggilnya apa tadi? WANG YUGYEOM? Enak sekali laki-laki di depannya ini mengganti marga Yugyeom seenak jidatnya. Dengan berteriak pula. Astaga, tidak adakah yang memberitahu Jackson untuk tidak berteriak di PERPUSTAKAAN?

Yang dipelototi malah menyengir tanpa dosa, membuat Yugyeom hanya bisa sabar dan tenang. Berhadapan dengan Wang Jackson hanya akan menaikan tekanan darah tingginya saja.

"Apa?" Yugyeom bertanya dengan ketus.

Jackson mulai berpikir sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yugyeom berhenti ketus padanya. "Mau kutraktir?"

Mata Yugyeom menyipit. "Sebenarnya mau apa?"

"Bambam."

Yugyeom menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar . "Bosan!" Yugyeom kembali tenggelam ke dalam manga favoritnya. "Ga ada yang lain?"

Jackson memasang wajah cemberut. Yugyeom yang melihatnya hanya diam. Mencoba tak peduli. Tapi tatapan mata Jackson terlihat menyedihkan. Akhirnya Yugyeom menyerah. "Baiklah, apa?"

Jackson langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri. Lalu ia bertanya, "Menurutmu, Bambam suka coklat?"

Yugyeom mendelik tajam. Membuat Jackson tidak takut sama sekali. "Memangnya dia perempuan?"

Jackson mendesis. "Kau sendiri suka coklat?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan?"

"Galak sekali." gumam Jackson pelan

"I hear that~ honey," dendang Yugyeom yang masih asik dengan komiknya.

Jackson menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Kedua tangannya ia jejalkan ke dalam saku jaket. Matanya memandang Yugyeom sambil menguap sesekali. Suasana di perpustakaan membuatnya mulai mengantuk.

Sementara Yugyeom masih diam dan membaca komiknya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Jackson yang ternyata memandangnya dengan pandangan serius. Uh, Jackson tidak pernah menatapnya dengan sorot seserius itu. Yugyeom cepat-cepat membaca komiknya lagi dan mengabaikan pandangan Jackson yang semakin menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook dan membiarkankan kepala Jungkook bersandar di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum ketika tangan mungil Jungkook melingkar di pinggangnya dengan manja.

"Kelihatannya nyaman sekali?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan wajah innocent. "Um, ya sepertinya begitu."

"Aku juga merasa nyaman," bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Taehyung tidak mendengar suara deru jantungnya.

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Taehyung sambil bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang sekiranya nyaman untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus.

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya dan mengusap bahu Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia biarkan Jungkook bergerak mencari rasa nyaman disana. Lagipula Taehyung menyukainya, membuatnya seolah-olah sedang melindungi Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai berpikir tidak sia-sia perjuangannya menyukai Jungkook dan menarik perhatiannya. Terlebih dukungan dari teman-teman Jungkook yang merestui hubungan mereka. Dan ia tidak lupa bagaimana Bambam dengan semangat membantunya mendapatlan Jungkook.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Bambam. Taehyung jadi ingat sesuatu. "Jungkook?"

"Nde?"

"Kamu tahu soal Mark Saem?"

Jungkook mencoba berpikir. "Yang mana?"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan ragu sejenak. "Um Mark saem dan Bambam-" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Taehyung dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Kenapa sama Bamie hyung dan Mark saem?"

"Bambam sudah pernah masuk ke kamar Mark sem belum ya kira-kira?"

Jungkook merubah raut wajahnya menjadi heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pernah melihat foto-" Taehyung menatap Jungkook, masih dengan ragu. "Ah, tidak. Abaikan saja!"

Jungkook memberengut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Jangan membuatku penasaran hyung!"

Taehyung memasang cengirannya yang khas lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan apa-apa sayang. Aku hanya tidak yakin itu benar atau tidak tapi-"- _aku melihat foto orang itu disana._

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam mulai berpikir, apa yang ada di otak guru biologi ini selain basket dan tubuh makhluk hidup. Kenapa dia bertanya soal perasaannya terhadap Jackson. Bukankah sudah jelas? Bambam memang menyukai Jackson. Tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Ia mulai merutuki betapa tidak pekanya Mark terhadap perasaan Bambam padanya. Apakah Mark buta atau semacamnya?

Kini Mark dan Bambam berjalan bersama menuju rumah Mark. Mark tidak bisa menghunakan mobilnya atau motornya, itu sedikit membuatbya kesusahan sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki berdua saja dengan Bambam. Yah, siapa tahu Mark memiliki kesempatan, bukan? Yah, siapa tahu.

Sementara Bambam sendiri hanya menurut saja. Karena menurutnya jalan kaki itu membuatnya lebih nyaman mengobrol. Makanya, mengiyakan gagasan Mark untuk berjalan kaki bukanlah ide yang buruk baginya.

Namun, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Bambam?"

Bambam menoleh. "Iya?"

"Masakan aku dimsum." pinta Mark seolah-olah Bambam akan melakukannya begitu saja.

Bambam mengangguk. "Hm."

"Hanya 'Hm'?"

Bambam memandang Mark dengan jengah. "Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Em, entahlah."

Bambam menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap Mark dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Mark menjadi sedikit linglung hari ini.

Sebenarnya Mark juga tidak yakin. Karena hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa canggung ketika berjalan hanya berdua saja.

Mereka sudah seperti orang yang baru pertama kali pacaran saja -_-

Mark bisa mendengar Bambam tertawa melihatnya. "Mark saem kau lucu sekali!"

Mark menatap Bambam dengan tajam. "Apa? Aku tidak sedang melawak!" protesnya yang tidak terima di tertawakan seperti itu.

Bambam menghentikan tawanya dan memasang wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba Mark menarik pergelangan tangan Bambam dan menariknya tepat di saat sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Bambam mengerjapkan matanya satu sampai dua kali. Ia merasa agak heran dengan perlakuan Mark barusan. Apalagi secara tidak langsung Mark bertukar posisi dengan Bambam, hingga kini Bambam berada di sebelah dalam jalan dan Mark berada di sebelah luar jalan.

Wajah Bambam serasa di rebus. Sudah bisa di pastikan pipinya merona. Apakah Mark sedang bersikap manis padanya? Ah, Bambam hampir terbang melayang memikirkannya.

"Tsk, sekarang aku yang akan di serempet mobil," gerutu Mark membuat bayangan indah Bambam hancur seketika. "Sudah tahu ada di tempat rawan kenapa tidak menyingkir? Nanti kalau di tabrak, aku yang repot!" omelnya sudah seperti ibu-ibu sebelah rumah Bambam yang selalu mengomeli anaknya yang sibuk dengan basketnya tanpa membantu pekerjaan rumah.

Bambam memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Terimakasih, saem."

Mark hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkahnya, Bambam yang menyadari Mark berhenti ikut berhenti dan memandang Mark. "Aku tahu rumah makan terbaik di daerah sini."

"Rumah makan terbaik?"

Mark menarik tangan Bambam dan berjalan dengan langkah semangat. Ia masih ingat jalan ke rumah makan itu. Sudah lama ia tidak kesana sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Mungkin sedikit bernostalgia membuatnya terhibur sedikit dari tangannya yang cedera.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan ketika Jungkook berteriak secara anarkis di dekat telinganya. "Pelankan suaramu!" tegurnya ketika melihat banyak orang yang memandang ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini berada di salah satu kafe uang ada di dekat sekolah mereka. Tujuan mereka kesini hanyalah kencan biasa dan mengobrol tentang apa saja.

Jungkook menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan tak percaya dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan barusan. "Apa kau serius?" ia bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Taehyung mengambil orange juice pesanannya tadi dan menyeruputnya sambil mengendikan bahu. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya setelah memaruh gelas orange juice tersebut di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau Bambam hyung mendengar ini ya?"

Taehyung cepat-cepat menjawab,"Tidak! Jangan beritahu Bambam dulu." Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Karena itu sudah lama sekali."

"Berarti Mark saem menyukai Bambam sejak lama, begitu?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Mungkin." Lalu Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat. "Jangan beri tahu dia.. Karena ini belum terbukti benar."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dan tangan mereka yang bertautan secara bergantian. "Setidaknya itu yang mungkin terjadi."

"Jangan memberikan Bambam harapan palsu."

.

.

.

.

Bambam tahu tempat ini. Ini adalah rumah makan favorit ibunya. Udon disini yang terbaik. Itu yang membuat mereka melihat betapa penuhnya kursi kursi restoran.

Kedua iris hazelnya menyapu setiap sudut rumah makan ini. Apakah ini bisa di sebut rumah makan? Gaya arsitektur rumah makan mirip nuansa pedesaan di Inggris. Dengan meja-meja yang bertaplak biru toska dan bunga mawar di setiap meja.

Ah, ini rumah makan atau kafe?

"Penuh sekali," gumam Bambam pelan.

Mark diam saja dan menarik Bambam ke suatu tempat

.

.

.

.

Terkadang penyesalan itu datang terlambat. Atau memang penyesalan itu datang terlambat? Ia benar-benar menyesal menuruti ajakan orang itu ketempat seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengira tempat ini lebih mengerikan daripada yang ia lihat dari luar.

"Satu kotak cupcake coklat. Jangan lupa krim stroberi dengan meses warna-warni."

Ia menatap horor ke arah orang itu. Cupcake apa tadi katanya? Krim stroberi? Meses warna-warni? Yugyeom jadi bertanya-tanya siapakah yang cowok tulen disini sebenarnya.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Yugyeom. Matanya berbinar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Biasanya, di adegan drama-drama yang sering Yugyeom tonton pemeran wanitanya akan memasang wajah berseri-seri sambil menjawab 'aku menyukainya' dengan mata berbinar. Tapi tidak dengan Yugyeom yang notabene-nya adalah laki-laki super jangkung. Apa kata orang-orang nanti, jika tahu Yugyeom datang ke tempat seperti ini?

"Yang benar saja, menyukainya?"

Ayolah, laki-laki mana yang suka berdiam diri di tempat penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip berbentuk kupu-kupu, boneka-boneka yang tergantung manis di langit-langit ruangan, kue-kue dengan hiasan yang menggemaskan di atasnya dan cat tembok yang di dominasi oleh warna merah muda dan ungu. Desain luarnya saja serba 'Pink'.

Yah, beda lagi kalau Bambam yang datang kesini. Pemuda itu pasti memekik riang sambil menelusuri tiap sudut tempat ini. Apalagi kuenya. Wah, ini pasti surga untuk Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

"Bagaimama menurutmu?" Yugyeom menoleh ke arah orang itu yang kini berada di drpannya dengan sekotak cupcake yang terbuka penutupnya. "Menurutmu Bambam menyukainya?"

"Kau benar-benar suka pada Bamie hyung?"

Jackson tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Sayang sekali, cintamu pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan." ujar Yugyeom dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jackson merubah raut wajahnya penasaran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu tidak melihat bagaimana Mark saem dan Bambam saling menatap selama ini?" ujar Yugyeom setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Jackson diam dan menggeleng. Mark dan Bambam? Mereka kan cuma guru dan murid saja. Rasanya tak ada yang lebih. Yah, kecuali setelah Mark cedera akibat ulah Bambam, tapi tidak mungkin ada yang lebih dari hubungan mereka, bukan?

Dari kecil Mark dan Jackson memang selalu rebutan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Seperti permen dan mainan. Tapi itu dulu ketika mereka masih kecil dan itu aidah lama sekali. Sekarang mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Mereka tidak mungkin salingrebutan lagi bukan?

"Bambam hyung menyukai Mark, itu sudah jelas." ujar Yugyeom. "Mark saem juga kelihatannya suka pada Bambam. Dari caranya menatap dam menghukum Bambam. Beda dari yang lain. Bukankah Bambam terlihat spesial di mata Mark saem?"

Apakah mereka akan saling rebutan lagi?

"Mark suka pada Bambam?" gumam Jackson kepada dirinya sendiri.

Alis Yugyeom terangkat sebelah. Ia menatap Jackson sejenak. "Yah, kutasa percuma kau melakukan banyak hal untuknya, karena sudah bisa di pastikan Bambam dan Mark akan bersama!" ujar Yugyeom tanpa melihat raut wajah Jackson yang berubah sendu.

Yugyeom pun pergi meninggalkan Jackson yang masig termenung di tempatnya. Ia mulai berpikir Mark sedang membohonginya. Apakah benar Mark dan Bambam saling menyukai? Atau jangan-jangan cedera di tangannya hanyalah kamuflase agar Bambam dan Mark semakin dekat?

Yah, selamat Yugyeom. Kau membuat Jackson percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu. Padahal jelas sekali kalau kau sedang berbohong.

.

.

.

Jungkook tertawa kencang ketika mendengar cerita Yugyeom. Sementata Bambam hanya menggeleng heran saja mendengar cerita Yugyeom tadi.

"Kalau aku jadi Jackson, aku akan menuduhmu sebagai tukang bohong," kata Jungkook setelah selesai tertawa kencang.

Yugyeom mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Lagipula kadang-kadang mengerjainya sangat menyenangkan."

"Alasan apa itu?" Bambam memprotes tidak terima. "Mark saem menyukaiku? Yang benar saja! Tatapannya mengerikan tahu!" Pemuda itu kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi rasanya, Mark saem patut dicurigai." kata Jungkook bernada melamun.

Serentak Yugyeom dan Bambam menatap Jungkook untuk meminta jawaban. Jungkook diam saja saat di tatap seperti itu. Mata Jungkook menatap lurus-lurus ke depan dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Mark saem, menghukum Bambam beda dari murid lain. Rasanya itu menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

..

 **Pertama-tama terimakasih buat review dan fav/fol nya kepada fic ini. Tapi jujur, Min agak nyesel nge lanjut Fic ini dengan gaya penulisan yang begini/? Tapiakasih buat yg udah setia menunggu kelanjutan hubungan MarkBam disini :'v ini fast update spesial soalnya habis ini Min hiatus panjang.. Sekalian nebus kesalahan author buat chap sebelumnya**

 **Btw, selamat Idul Adha bagi yang menjalankan**

 **And then...**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Bambam tidak pernah berpikir kalau Mark memiliki perasaan padanya seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook ataupun Yugyeom. Tapi setelah kedua sahabatnya mengatakan hal itu, Bambam menjadi penasaran sendiri. Menjadi 'pembantu' Mark secara tidak langsung membuat observasinya terhadap apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Mark terlihat lebih mudah.

Pertama, hukuman yang selalu Mark berikan pada Bambam berbeda dengan murid lain yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama…

Bambam meringis mendengar suara benda pecah dari meja kantin, ia menoleh dan mendapati Mark menatapnya dengan tajam. Mark mengisyaratkan Bambam untuk datang menghampirinya. Bambam hanya menurut dan pasrah saja jika Mark menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang luar biasa membuatnya seperti orang paling sengsara di dunia.

"Mianhae Mark Saem," Bambam berujar dengan nada penyesalan dan tatapan memelas.

Mark masih menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau!" Mark mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Bambam. "Bersihkan dapurku habis ini!"

Seorang siswi berjalan ke arah Mark dan tanpa sengaja terpeleset hingga terjungkal ke depan, tepat pada saat itu minuman ringan yang di bawanya tumpah mengenai baju Mark. Siswi tersebut segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Mark diam sambil memandang siswi itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Pergilah!"

Bambam menyipit. Mark menghukum Bambam hanya karena memecahkan gelas _coca-cola_ -nya. Tapi kenapa ketika siswi itu menumpahkan minuman ringan, Mark hanya menatapnya tajam dan menyuruhnya pergi.

 _Sial mentang-mentang aku pengurus rumahnya!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

Mark berada di ruang kerjanya sambil memandangi layar laptopnya. Tatapannya menerawang menjelajah setiap seluk beluk wajah seseorang yang di jadikan home-wallpaper laptopnya. Matanya gelap menghipnotis. Rambutnya hitam cepak dan tertata rapi. Bibirnya kemerahan dan tipis. Orang itu tersenyum kepada kamera. Matanya menyorotkan keceriaan.

Yah, setidaknya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Mark tenggelam dalam foto tersebut sehingga panggilan merdu dari seseorang di depannya tak ia gubris.

Orang yang kini ada di depannya mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti karena panggilannya diabaikan oleh Mark.

"Saem?" panggilnya sekali lagi dan sama saja seperti yang sudah-sudah Mark hanya diam. Kesabaran orang itu sudah habis. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan, "MARK YI-EN TUAN!"

Mark mendelik ke arah orang itu. Matanya melebar sejenak lalu berubah lembut. Ia menutup layar laptopnya dan memandang orang itu datar. "Tidak perlu berteriak di ruang guru, Bambam." Mark meletakan laptopnya di dalam tas dan berdiri menggendong tasnya. "Kau ingin apa hm?"

Mata Bambam mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "N-ne?" Ia meringis mendengar sendiri ucapannya yang terdengar gugup. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mark menarik sebuah senyuman yang membuat siapa saja meleleh saat melihatnya. Jarang sekali Mark tersenyum seperti itu karena biasanya Mark akan tersenyum licik atau tersenyum jahat membuat murid-murid takut padanya. "Hanya basa-basi." Sahutnya ringan.

Mark berjalan ke arah Bambam dan merangkul pundak ringkih Bambam lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang sudah sepi sejak lima menit yang lalu tersebut. Sementara Bambam yang berada di rangkulan Mark hanya diam sambil menetralkan deru jantungnya yang semakin berpacu dengan cepat.

 _Sial-sial-sial_

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Mark yang entah kenapa- terdengar sangat lembut dan berhasil meluluhkan hati Bambam. Oh, oke. Bambam terdengar lebai ketika berada di di dekat Mark.

"Aku? Apa- ah iya. Kurasa begitu."

Mark menautkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. "Kau terlihat aneh, apa kau sakit?" tanya Mark sambil menempelkan punggung tangannnya di kening Bambam.

Sepertinya Mark tidak sadar jika kini perlakuannya membuat pipi Bambam memanas. Bambam memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba mencari objek pemandangan yang lain.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi. "Kenapa berpaling begitu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu!"

BLUSH~

Bambam menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketika jemari panjang Mark menyentuh dagunya dan menarik wajahnya hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Bambam terpaksa memandang mata Mark ketika kedua iris gelap itu meniti tiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Bambam meringis mendengarnya. "Itu hanya.. Aku.. Tidak.. Emm.. Tidak bisa.. Tidak bisa berada di dekatmu, karena semuanya.. Semuanya.."

"Mau bicara apa sih?" tanya Mark heran.

Bambam menyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah abaikan saja," ujarnya sambil tertawa hambar dan mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

Mark hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, namun dalam diam dia mengulum senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam sudah seminggu menjadi 'pembantu' Mark. Berarti sudah seminggu juga Bambam dekat dengan Mark. Ia mulai tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan dan apa yang tidak disukai oleh Mark. Bambam bahkan sudah tahu kalau ternyata Mark pernah memiliki mantan seorang perempuan yang ternyata adalah model.

Awalnya, ia merasa dongkol ketika mendengarnya. Karena mantannya ternyata seorang perempuan. Itu berarti kemungkinan kecil untuk melihatnya. Pasti tidak mungkin menyukai sesama jenis. Iya kan? Ah ayolah, masa punya mantan ber gender perempuan tiba-tiba menyimpang. Tapi Bambam sangat berharap hati Mark terbuka, untuknya...

Tapi Bambam sampai sekarang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Mark.

Tapi kan dia hanya seorang murid di mata Mark? Berharap pada seorang guru? Mungkinkah?

"Kenapa melamun begitu? Periksa semuanya lalu berikan padaku!"

Bambam tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Hari ini Mark dan Bambam melanjutkan mengoreksi tugas beberapa kelas agar bisa membuat laporan untuk di berikan kepada wali kelas. Sementara Bambam mengoreksi semua tugas dari tiga kelas, Mark mulai merata-ratakan nilai dari anak kelas sepuluh.

Bambam melirik Mark yang sedang serius mengutak-atik laptopnya. "Saem?"

"Hm?"

"Soal, emm itu.. Min-Young.. Kau masih mencintainya?"

Mark menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan tatapannya menjadi kosong. Ia menoleh dan memandang Bambam. "Menurutmu?"

Bambam memainkan jarinya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. "Kurasa.. Iya.."

Mark menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu memandang lurus-lurus ke depan. "Itu sudah lama..." ujarnya. Ia memaksakan tawa sumbang setelah itu. "Dia meninggal karena mendonorkan jantungnya untuk seseorang."

Bambam melihat raut wajah sendu Mark, ia cepat-cepat berkata. "Maafkan aku."

Mark tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Mark kembali mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "Min-Young memang ada disini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dadanya, "Tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak mencintainya sebesar dulu," tambahnya sambil meremas dadanya.

Mark bisa mendengar bunyi jantungnya dan dentuman jarum jam seakan sedang beradu di telinganya. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Mark tahu sekali apa yang membuat jantungnya seperti ini dan Mark jelas tahu ini seharusnya tidak benar.

Ya, seharusnya ia menjaga jantungnya sendiri.

Bambam menoleh. Ia tertegun saat melihat Mark memegangi dadanya dan menutup matanya. Namun ia mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Mark membuka matanya dan memandang Bambam tepat di mata. "Karena ada seseorang yang mencuri perhatianku..." ujar Mark sambil tersenyum. "Aku harap aku bisa memilikinya tapi rasanya tidak mungkin." Mark seolah tidak melihat raut wajah Bambam yang berubah.

Bambam mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika Mark mengatakan itu. Ternyata sudah ada orang yang mengisi hati seorang Mark. Mata Bambam sudah berkaca-kaca, ia sengaja mengoreksi tugas dari tiga kelas terakhir dengan serius untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya agar tidak membuatnya menangis.

Mark hanya tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar laptopnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya mengatakan langsung pada Bambam soal perasaannya. Ya, walaupun terdengar klise, Mark tetap merasa lega..

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Mark menoleh. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Dia... Nanti juga kau tahu." Pemuda itu pun kembali beralih ke laptopnya. "Dia itu memiliki cara yang unik agar aku melihatnya. Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali mencoba pun, sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil hanya saja..."

Mark menghentikan kata-katanya ketika sesuatu terjatuh tepat di pundaknya. Mark menoleh dan mendapati Bambam sudah jatuh tertidur dengan pulas sambil menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Mark yang kokoh. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan. Jemarinya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menutupi wajah manis Bambam. Lalu Mark kembali mengetik laporan dan merata-ratakan nilai yang baru ia input datanya. Ia membiarkan Bambam menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantalnya dan membiarkan dirinya merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu.

-My Killer Teacher-

Yugyeom meniup-niup poninya dan berkacak pinggang. Ini masih pagi dan Jackson sudah disini dengan beberapa kantung kue dan makanan.

"Bambam, lagi?" Jackson mengangguk semangat dengan senyum sumringah. Yugyeom mendengus kesal. "Bambam semalam tidak pulang."

Jackson merubah raut wajahnya menjadi bingung. "Hah? Tidak pulang? Memangnya kemana?"

"Bambam menginap di rumah Mark saem, dia mengirimiku pesan kemarin." Yugyeom melirik kantung yang ditenteng Jackson. "Banyak sekali? Untuk apa?"

"Ah, itu em kemarin temanku datang dari jauh. Dia memberiku banyak makanan dan itu terlalu banyak untukku."

"Tapi aku harus ke sekolah! Mana bisa membawa itu ke sekolah?"

Jackson tertawa pelan dan langsung masuk ke apartemen Yugyeom. Yugyeom menatapnya dengan kesal. Sementara Jackson dengan cuek menaruh kantung-kantung itu di atas sofa. Setelah itu ia berbalik menghampiri Yugyeom.

Ketika Jackson sudah ada di samping Yugyeom, Jackson memandangnya sejenak. "Kemana Jungkook?"

"Dia duluan pergi untuk mengomeli Bambam di sekolah nanti." sahut Yugyeom cepat.

"Kau sendiri?"

Yugyeom memicingkan matanya sejenak setelah itu ia memasang wajah datar. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sendirian hari ini."

"Pergi bersamaku saja." tawar Jackson.

Yugyeom menoleh dan mengetuk-ketukan dagunya menggunakan kuku jarinya sambil berpikir. "Emm, satu syarat!" sahut Yugyeom sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di udara.

Jackson melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Yugyeom dengan mimik serius. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada satu kata pun tentang Bambam hari ini." sahut Yugyeom ringan dengan senyum yang merekah.

Dahi Jackson berkerut, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum samar. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu." jawabnya sambil menarik lengan Yugyeom dengan paksa menuju ke parkiran.

Yugyeom tersenyum tanpa dilihat oleh Jackson.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menaruh tasnya dengan kasar di bangkunya. Ia memasang wajah kesal dan mengutuk apa saja yang menghalanginya. Setelah ia menaruh tas di kelasnya, ia pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju ke taman sekolah.

Ia sangat kesal karena Bambam dengan seenaknya mengatakan padanya ia menginap di rumah Mark. Padahal kemarin Bambam sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya ke toko kaset untuk membeli beberapa album musik favoritnya. Ia sangat kesal. Bukan kesal karena ia tidak jadi ke toko kaset bersama Bambam, ia kesal karena merasa bahwa Bambam lambat laun menjauhinya. Begitu juga Yugyeom yang sekarang sangat dekat dengan Jackson.

Dia merasa semakin lama kedua sahabatnya itu akan meningalkannya karena seme-seme sok tampan tersebut. Ia juga takut persahabatan mereka kelak hanya sekedar kata-kata.

Dia tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi salahkah jika ia hanya ingin sahabatnya-sahabatnya setidaknya memprioritaskan dirinya? Bukan dalam arti egois, tapi dalam arti kebersamaan(?).

Jungkook duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di tengah-tengah taman. Bangku tersebut dirancang saling berpunggungan. Jungkook duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan gerbang sekolah.

Ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pergi sekolah sendirian," gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menoleh ke belakang tempat suara tersebut berasal. "Hai Kook," sapa orang itu ramah.

Orang itu duduk di bangku belakang sambil membaca buku dengan kacamata baca bertengger di batang hidungnya. Jungkook menarik seulas senyumnya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Hingga jika dilihat dari samping, mereka saling berpunggungan secara tidak langsung.

"Hai, hyung!" Jungkook balas menyapa sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Orang itu tersenyum, ia melirik Jungkook yang memunggunginya lalu kembali ke posisi semula. "Tumben datang pagi?"

Jungkook terkikik dalam diam. "Jadi selama ini aku selalu datang siang, begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya tumben saja," jawabnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membalikan halaman buku tadi ke halaman selanjutnya. "Kau merindukanku, makanya datang pagi?"

Jungkook merona. Orang ini memang jago dalam hal menggoda Jungkook. "Terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." sahutnya ringan. Jungkook bergeser sedikit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. "Tapi soal merindukanmu.. Kurasa kau benar.."

Orang itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Sepertinya rasa rindumu menular."

Jungkook memasang wajah bingung yang tidak bisa dilihat orang itu karena mereka saling berpunggungan. "Yang menular itu virus kan?"

"Bagi Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook adalah sumber virus rindu yang menggerogoti hati Kim Taehyung setiap kali mereka tidak bersama-sama," sahut orang itu ringan sambil tersenyum samar.

Jungkook diam, mencerna kata-kata orang itu barusan. Perlahan-lahan pipinya semakin merona dan jantungnya semakin berdegup. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya meluluhkanku, hyung." tukasnya jujur.

Orang itu terkekeh. "Karena aku tahu, hatimu hanya untukku. Begitupun sebaliknya."

Mereka melepaskan tawa kehangatan di tengah sepinya pagi hari di Areumdaum School.

.

.

.

.

Mark merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat karena tidak membangunkan Bambam semalam dan mengantarnya pulang. Bambam bangun di pagi hari dan langsung menghadiahinya serentetan omelan yang terkadang memakai bahasa yang sulit dimengerti. Jangan lupa bagaimana Bambam membuatkannya americano sambil marah-marah hingga wajahnya memerah. Ini tampak seperti Mark seorang suami yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh istrinya. Belum berpacaran saja Bambam sudah secerewet ini, apalagi kalau nanti menikah? Eh, apa yang dia pikirkan? Menikah dengan Bambam?

Seperti saat ini juga, Mark harus menebalkan telinganya ketika Bambam mengantar sekaligus berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil sambil mengomel layaknya nge-'rap'(?). Ia menyetir dan mengomel panjang lebar dengan wajah yang emosional. Membuat Mark takut jika saja Bambam akan menabrakan mobil ini untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Jika Bambam memang setega itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Mark cuek ketika merasa suasana hening menyekiknya di dalam mobil.

Bambam menoleh dan memandangnya dengan jengkel. "Kenapa saem tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi tidak jadi mengantar Jungkook ke toko kaset!" omelnya lagi.

"Aku menyesal sudah bertanya," gumam Mark yang tidak didengar Bambam.

"Saem menyebalkan! Jungkook pasti marah padaku!" omel Bambam lagi.

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan sengaja menginjak rem hingga mobil berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia membuka seat-beltnya dan menatap Bambam dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Bambam dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Bambam agar Bambam berhenti.

Bambam mulai berhenti mengoceh ketika Mark melakukan hal nekat menginjak rem seperti tadi. Bahkan Bambam berteriak keras sambil mengumpat dalam bahasa Thailand ke arah Mark. Mark tidak mendengarkan Bambam, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya.. Dan Bambam langsung bungkam ketika Mark mencium bibirnya.

Jantung Bambam berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ia bisa merasakan aliran darahnya seakan naik ke wajahnya dan terkumpul di pipinya hingga ia yakin kepiting rebus pun kalah merahnya dengan wajah Bambam.

Mark hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, tanpa ada inisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu di atasnya. Ia kembali duduk dan memasang seat-belt-nya. Oh, jangan lupa sehabis mencium Bambam, Mark langsung memasang wajah stoic, polos serta wajah tanpa dosanya.

Dan Bambam?

Ia diam selama tiga puluh detik karena shock dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Mark barusan. Setelah tersadar karena serentetan bunyi klakson yang tertuju ke arah mobil yang ia setir, Bambam langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah.

Beginikah rasanya ciuman pertama? Sarafmu sepertinya sudah mati. Tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa meraba, tidak bisa bernafas dan tidak bisa berpikir. Kecuali suara detakan senada jarum jam yang bertengger di dadanya. Bambam bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan...

Mark memandang ke arah jendela sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Ternyata bukan hanya Bambam yang merona, karena Mark juga bisa merasakan bagaimana pipinya memanas ketika ia melakukan itu.

Namun ia tersadar jarum jam yang bertengger di dadanya mulai terdengar. Mark menelan ludahnya kasar dan mulai menetralkan detakan di jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

Bambam menumpu dagunya di atas tangannya. Guru bahasa Inggrisnya sedang menerangkan kepada murid-muridnya tentang impersonal passive dan reported speech. Seluruh siswa menyimak dengan penuh minat. Kecuali Bambam yang dari tadi memandang lurus ke depan sambil melamun.

Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi di mobil. Seakan-akan ingatannya tentang hal itu keluar dari kepalanya dan berjalan seperti roll film di tambah bentuk-bentuk hati bertebaran mengelilinginya. Dan wajah Mark terlihat bersinar disana.

Ckckck, sepertinya imajinasi Bambam terlalu tinggi.

Bambam melirik ke arah pintu kelas tepat saat Mark masuk ke kelasnya. Mata Bambam mengikuti gerak-gerik Mark yang kini sudah ada di depan kelas. Ia menaruh setumpuk buku di atas meja paling depan.

Bambam tidak mendengar apa-apa selain suara imajinasinya. Seakan-akan Mark berkata padanya, "Bagaimana ciuman yang tadi? Mau lagi?" Bambam spontan menggeleng karena sadar imajinasinya terbang jauh.

"Em, Bamie hyung? Kau kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan heran melihat sikap aneh Bambam sejak masuk kelas. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

Bambam menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Ah, haha tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil tertawa kikuk.

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya, ingat Jungkook masih kesal! "Yasudah," katanya acuh sambil berpaling ke depan.

Tadi pagi Jungkook sudah menyiapkan serentetan kata untuk menghabisi Bambam dengan omelannya, tapi saat Bambam masuk kelas dengan tampang seperti sedang shock kata-kata yang sudah si persiapkan oleh Jungkook menguap entah kemana.

Waktu itu Jungkook menyapa, "Pagi Bamie hyung! Bagaimana acara menginapnya? Menyenangkan?" walau pada dua kalimat terakhir ia memakai nada sindiran yang sinis.

Bambam hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Itu membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

-My Killer Teacher-

Bambam baru saja membawa nampan berisi sepiring cupcake hampir melepaskan nampannya andai saja ia tidak memegangnya dengan erat ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Jangan lupa ciuman bertubi-tubi yang di berikan orang itu hampir membuat Bambam tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bambam menggeliatkan pinggulnya dan mendorong pantatnya ke belakang agar orang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti menciumnya.

Namun orang itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin gencar mencium pipinya. Bambam akhirnya menyerah, ia mendesah dan berputar ke belakang.

Bambam mendongak, menatap wajah orang itu yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti darinya -atau mungkin dua puluh senti bedanya?- "Ada apa?"

Orang itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Nampan dengan cupcake di atasnya seketika terlupakan karena Bambam menaruhnya di meja. "Aku merindukanmu~" dendangnya merdu.

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Baru beberapa jam kita berpisah."

"Aaaa~~ tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku merindukanmu!"

Bambam jadi heran sendiri, tumben sekali orang itu semanja ini. Biasanya dia hanya memeluk dan berkata "Aku merindukanmu" dengan suara sengaja direndahkan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu.

"Tapi berhentilah memelukku! Satu kantin menatap kita, dasar babo!" Omel Bambam sambil menjitak kepala orang itu dengan keras.

Yang di jitak hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya yang terdapat bekas jitakan. "Aish, hyung. Tidak usah menjitakku seperti itu!" protes yang di jitak sambil mencebikan bibirnya ke bawah.

Bambam tertawa renyah sambil memukul-mukul dada orang itu pelan. "Astaga, maaf! Haha tumben sekali." ia berujar di sela-sela tawanya.

Orang itu diam sambil memandangi wajah Bambam yang sedang tertawa dalam posisi orang itu yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Bambam yang ramping dan terasa pas di lingkaran lengannya. "Malah tertawa," gerutunya walau dalam hati ia mengagumi kecantikan wajah Bambam saat ini.

Bambam berhenti tertawa dan menatap lurus tepat di matanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti memelukku? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua melihatnya?"

Orang itu menatap Bambam sejenak lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin dan benar saja semua mata tertuju padanya serentak. Ada yang berbisik atau bergumam.

"Mereka terlihat cocok!"

"Lihat itu, mereka pasangan yang menggemaskan!"

"Ah, kapan aku punya pacar ya?"

Orang itu mengerutkan dahinya samar ketika ia mendengar bisikan serta gumaman yang terdengar samar bertumpang tindih. "Mereka mengira kita pacaran," gumam orang itu ketika ia sudah kembali memandang Bambam.

Bambam tersenyum menggoda sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher orang itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Orang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bambam merubah senyumannya menjadi sebuah seringaian. Jemarinya terulur untuk menjewer kuping orang itu. "Ayo duduk, Kim Yugyeom!" ujarnya tanpa mengindahkan rintihan orang itu.

Orang yang ternyata adalah Yugyeom tersebut mau tidak mau menuruti Bambam untuk duduk. Ia memasang tampang datar sekaligus kesal. "Kita sudah lama tidak seperti ini."

"Mark saem merepotkan asal kau tahu," jawab Bambam lalu memasukan sesendok cupcake ke mulutnya. Lalu ia menyendokan cupcake lagi dan menyodorkannya di depan Yugyeom, "Mau?"

Yugyeom tersenyum lalu melahap cupcake tersebut. "Enak," komentarnya setelah menelan cupcake tadi. "Emm... Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Jungkook tidak mau bicara padaku seminggu ini." Yugyeom memasang wajah sedihnya.

Banbam menghentikan acara memakan cupcake-nya. "Dia juga tidak mau bicara padaku sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Yugyeom mendesah. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin Jungkook butuh waktu sendirian sekarang."

Yugyeom mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Bambam. Memang benar.. Mungkin saja Jungkook sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

-My Killer Teacher-

Mark sedang berada di taman sambil memeriksa beberapa laporan yang ia buat waktu itu. Hanya saja ia sedikit kesusahan karena tangan kirinya di bebat dan Bambam entah ada dimana di saat laki-laki itu membutuhkannya. Sesekali siswa atau siswi yang lewat menyapa Mark dengan sopan dan Mark akan membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah.

Ingat ciuman di mobil beberapa waktu yang lalu? Mark sampai saat ini tidak mengerti mengapa ia mencium Bambam saat itu. Karena yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya membuat Bambam bungkam. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah menyumpal Bambam dengan sesuatu. Berhubung di mobilnya tidak ada ditambah ide jahil di kepalanya dan ia tak mengira ide jahil tersebut membuat segala sesuatu tentang Bambam terasa lebih...

Bagaimana menggambarkannya?

Mark menggeleng pelan, ia menutup layar laptopnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Karena setelah itu terjadi, Bambam bersikap lebih ceroboh dan Mark sendiri semakin merasa nyaman berada di dekat Bambam.

"Hyung?" Mark menoleh, ia tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya ketika melihat Jackson berada di depannya. Jackson duduk disebelah Mark dan memasang senyum sumringah. "Bambam dan aku akan berkencan."

Ekor mata Mark melirik ke arah Jackson sejenak. "Benarkah?"

"Tadi aku mengajaknya untuk makan malam hari ini," ia memberi jeda sejenak lalu menambahkan, "Dia setuju dan aku merencanakan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya." Mark memandang Jackson sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak sabar..."

"Hm." hanya itu yang bisa Mark jawab karena ia bingung harus berkomentar seperti apa.

Jackson melirik Mark sejenak lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Jujurlah padaku. Apa kau menyukai Bambam?"

"Mungkin, " jawab Mark sekenanya.

Jackson menghela nafasnya dengan kasar lalu berkata, "Kau tahu, kita tidak pernah rebutan sejak lulus sekolah dasar."

Mark tersenyum. "Benar.. Sudah lama sekali."

"Haruskah kita kembali merebutkan sesuatu?"

Mark menoleh dan memandang Jackson tidak percaya. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Bambam." Jackson menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Aku juga tahu kalau Bambam juga suka padamu." Lalu ia menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama."

"Kau membalas perasaannya?"

Mark menggeleng. "Belum."

Jackson tertawa sumbang. "Haruskah aku mengalah?"

"Tidak.. Kau tidak boleh mengalah, Jackson."

Jackson menatap Mark dengan sendu. "Kau tidak merasa adil jika aku mengalah? Karena waktu kecil kalau kita rebutan, aku pasti selalu mendapatkan hal itu sementara kau harus mengalah."

"Kau mengingatkanku ketika kita sama-sama menyukai Heo Youngji di Los Angeles dulu."

Jackson tertawa renyah. Ia ingat saat mereka saling merebutkan Youngji untuk berdansa di acara perpisahan. Sejak itu Mark dan Jackson sebisa mungkin tidak menyukai hal yang sama. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi rivalmu lagi."

"Ya, kurasa begitu." jawab Mark.

Jackson berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Mark. "Bersaing secara sehat?"

Mark tertawa renyah, lalu menjabat tangan Jackson. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu hanya karena aku mencintai Bambam."

"Kau mencintai Bambam?" tanya Jackson dengan nada menggoda.

Tepat pada saat itu, ponsel Mark berdering. Mark sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, Mark menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Halo? Dad? Ah, aku baik-baik saja... Eh? Malam ini? Ya kurasa aku bisa membantu. Baiklah. Apa? Sudah di bandara? Iya iya..."

"Paman Ray datang hari ini?" tana Jackson pada Mark ketika pemuda tersebut meletakan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

Mark tersenyum miring sambil menaikan alisnya sebagai jawaban. "Dad dan Mom akan datang kesini. Mereka sudah dengar soal tanganku dan Mom langsung memaksa Dad untuk segera menjengukku."

"Setidaknya kau masih hidup."

"Kau mengenalku Jackson." ujar Mark.

Jackson tersenyum. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

.

.

.

Bambam membuka kotak obat dan mengambil beberapa butir di tangannya. Ia mengambil segelas air mineral dan memasukan butir-butir obat tersebut sebelum meminum air mineral tadi.

Ia merasa suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi sejak tadi pagi. Yugyeom sudah mengatakan padanya untuk istirahat di rumah. Tetapi Bambam menolak, ia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Hyung."

Bambam berbalik ketika Jungkook memanggilnya. Mata Jungkook melebar, ia segera menghampiri Bambam dan menarik Bambam menuju sofa.

"Jackson sudah menungguku di sana." Bambam berujar lemah ketika Jungkook mendorongnya ke sofa dan tidur disana.

Jungkook melupakan kata-kata yang sudah ia susun rapi di otaknya untuk mengatakan itu kepada Bambam ketika melihat Bambam berkeringat dan wajahnya memerah. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Bambam. "Astaga, panas sekali."

Jungkook dan Bambam serentak menoleh ke arah pintu ketika seseorang membukanya dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom melengos pergi sambil berkata, "Terserah, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku sedang ingin sendiri!"

Jungkook dan Bambam saling berpandangan. "Jackson!" tebak Jungkook langsung.

Bambam menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi Yugyeom menyukai Jackson?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Iya, dia pernah mengatakannya padaku. Dia takut mengatakannya padamu."

"Jadi Jackson yang membuatnya seperti ini." Bambam memandang lurus-lurus lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengetik sesuatu di sana lalu menekan tombol send.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang penasaran karena Bambam langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi rileks.

Bambam tersenyum kecil. "Rahasia."

Setelah itu, Bambam mendengar ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan baru masuk. Bambam memandang ponselnya dengan sangsi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

 _Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Jackson._

Bambam tersenyum sekilas. Lalu ia mengetik sesuatu dan menekan tombol send. Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Bambam berbunyi lagi.

 _Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

Bibir Jungkook berjengit heran ketika melihat Bambam senyam-senyum sendiri saat bermain dengan ponselnya.

 _Dasar ceroboh.. Kurasa aku harus memanggilmu bokja mulai sekarang._

"Smsan dengan siapa?" tanya Jungkook membuat Bambam berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Mark tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya ketika mendengar Bambam membatalkan janji makan malam dengan Jackson.

Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Setelah menekan tombol send, Mark mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

 _Aku demam dari tadi pagi sebenarnya. Tapi kurasa demamku semakin tinggi. Jadi aku membatalkannya_

Mark menarik senyumnya kembali. Televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan basket tingkat nasional terlupakan olehnya.

 _Aih? Saem menyamakanku dengan penggorengan? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu sobang? itu terdengar seperti bakso!_

"Pesan dari pacarmu?" Sebuah suara berat dan berbariton mengalun ketika Mark sedang asik berbalas-balasan pesan dengan Bambam.

Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju ke arah pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Mark menarik senyum lebarnya. "Bukan pacar, Dad."

Yang di panggil 'Dad' tertawa pelan sambil menepuk bahunya, "Kalau begitu, calon pacarmu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Yah, bisa jadi seperti itu."

"Kau tahu, saat Dad dengan Mommy dulu saingan Dad banyak.. Andai Dad terlambat mungkin Mom-mu tidak bersama Dad." Mark menatap ayahnya sambil menerka-nerka arah pembicaraan sang ayah. "Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum orang lain mengambilnya darimu."

Kata-kata Dad tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Mark bahkan ketika ia sedang ingin tidur.

Mark berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

 _Lakukanlah sesuatu sebelum seseorang mengambilnya darimu dan kau pun terlambat_

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

Hello semua /digampar readers/? :'v hehe Min udah hiatus ya? Hiatusnya Min panjang loh /cuma sehari/? Tapi sehari itu kaya sebulan/? Ahsudahlahabaikan-"

Ini chapter spesial buat para reader.. Selain lebih panjang/? Min sengaja banyakin adegan Markbam dari pada couple lain/? Tapi lagi kesemsem sama Jackyeom :'v semoga tidak mengecewakan

Bentar lagi GOT7 mau rilis album baru ya? Aduh ga sabar *-*

BTS di INA, Min diem dirumah -3- /malah curcol/

Buat yang nanya kapan itu soal umur Mark sama adek2/? nya berapa tahun bedanya.. Disini umur Mark (anggap aja) 25 tahun sementara JungBamYeom 19 tahunan../?

Tapi... Lebih enak kalo habis baca review kali..

Review juseyo ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs Min Present

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

Bambam menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengompres dahinya dengan kain basah dan menyelipkan termometer di ketiaknya. Bambam tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika Jungkook mendadak terlihat seperti ibunya saat ini.

Jungkook duduk di sisi ranjang Bambam sambil menatap Bambam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hyung punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya besok." ucap Jungkook langsung.

Bambam mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

Jungkook berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Bambam yang baru mengerti maksud Jungkook langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi menyesal. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook diam sesaat. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Bambam, pintu kamar bercat krem tersebut terbuka. Jungkook dan Bambam serentak menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Yugyeom berjalan mendekat dengan tampang kusut. Hal itu membuat Jungkook heran karena tadi Yugyeom terlihat kesal. Oh, Jungkook semakin heran ketika melihat Jackson mengekori Yugyeom dari belakang.

"Ada apa ini?"

Yugyeom mengabaikan Jungkook dan menatap Bambam sambil berkacak pinggang. Pria jangkung tersebut memasang tampang ketus yang dibuat-buat sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di sisi ranjang dekat Bambam. "Kau sakit?" tanya Yugyeom langsung. Ia menuntun tangannya sendiri untuk menyentuh dahi Bambam dan matanya melebar begitu merasakan hawa panas dari kulit Bambam seakan menusuk kulitnya. "Kau membatalkan kencan bersama Jackson karena kau sakit?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang Yugyeom!" sahut Jackson yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menunduk dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Kalau aku yang berkencan dengan Jackson aku merasa tidak enak denganmu," gumamnya lirih.

Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan menonton adegan mengharukan yang disaksikan lampu lima belas watt dan pintu kamar mandi yang dihiasi iklan shampo layaknya orang bodoh.

Bambam mencoba duduk dan bersandar di sandaran ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Yugyeom dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau kan menyukainya?" bisiknya lembut.

Yugyeom menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri dan berkata, "Tapi hyung..."

Jackson yang tidak tahu harus apa langsung duduk di atas ranjang dan memandang Bambam penuh arti. "Aku dan Yugyeom tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Jackson mengabaikan kepala Yugyeom dan Jungkook yang menoleh ke arahnya cepat dengan mata melebar sempurna, "kami akan menjagamu malam ini."

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membantah, "Aku hanya demam biasa. Ini bukan apa-apa."

Jungkook langsung mendekat dan mengatakan, "Tidak. Kami harus menjagamu. Kalau ada apa-apa gimana?"

Bambam mulai terharu jika mereka sudah mengkhawatirkannya di saat seperti ini. Namun terkadang apa yang mereka lakukan terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Apalagi ini hanya demam biasa. Tidak ada yang pelu ditakutkan bukan? Lagipula Bambam tidak akan mati hanya karena panas demam seperti ini, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat kami tidak ada? Atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi? Auw!" Yugyeom melotot saat kepalanya dipukul kencang oleh Jungkook karena pikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana.

Jungkook merubah raut wajahnya menjadi jengkel, ia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berdiri. JackBamGyeom otomatis mengikuti Jungkook dengan mata mereka seolah penasaran apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan sekarang.

"Tuan sialan!" umpatnya tiba-tiba. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Bambam dengan mimik wajah serius. "Apa kau makan teratur saat bersama Mark?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark menatap seluruh penghuni kelas X-A dengan tajam dan menusuk. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas dengan langkah gusar. Rambutnya terlihat acak- acakan dan wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Apa kalian tahu apa kata kepala sekolah?" tanya Mark dengan suara yang terkendali namun tetap terkesan tajam.

Mark tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ia tidak tahu pasti berapa jam ia tidur lelap. Atau mungkin ia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali semalam?

Apakah ini wajar? Insomnia ini apakah terlihat normal?

Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika suara detak jarum jam seakan memenuhi rongga telinganya semalam penuh?

Ditambah Kepala Sekolah Kim memarahinya habis-habisan tadi pagi dan gosip-gosip yang menyebar ke semua guru sekolah ini.

Oh kepalanya seakan mau pecah saat itu juga.

"Bisakah kalian jadi anak baik saat berada di lingkungan sekolah?" teriaknya kencang membuat seisi kelas tertegun dan menundukan kepala.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kencang. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. "Apa tidak bisa? Peraturan dibuat untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mengitari setiap kursi di ruang kelas tersebut.

"Untuk dilanggar?"

Tidak ada yang berani membantah atau menyanggah Mark saat ini. Karena mereka takut melihat Mark semarah tadi. Setelah satu tahun diajari Mark atau di awasi Mark -yang notabenenya adalah guru departemen kesiswaan-, pria berdarah asli Taiwan tersebut belum pernah semarah ini.

Mark tidak tahu kenapa, hari ini segalanya terasa kacau dan tidak benar.

Detak jarum jam yang kini mulai ia dengar lagi seharusnya tidak benar.

Memarahi murid seperti barusan juga tidak benar.

Mark mulai melirik bangku barisan tengah dan hatinya gelisah ketika mendapati kursi tersebut kosong.

Sial. Rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak masuk hari ini?

Kursi yang kosong itu kini terasa tidak benar juga olehnya.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu kursi itu tidak diisi.

Dan Mark semakin gila ketika berpikir bahwa kursi itu seharusnya diisi. Seharusnya seseorang duduk disana dan mendengarkannya bicara. Seharusnya ia mendengar seseorang membantahnya dengan lantang sambil memasang wajah polos. Seharusnya kursi itu diisi oleh seseorang yang akan melamun sambil menatapnya.

Apakah Mark sudah tidak waras? Mengharapkan orang yang sedang sakit duduk disana dan mendengarkannya marah-marah seperti tadi?

Mark tertegun. Ia meremas dadanya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ruangan itu seolah-olah berputar di kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga ia takut bunyi jantungnya berubah menjadi suara jarum jam yang berputar terus menerus dengan cepat dan tanpa henti.

Ia bisa merasakan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya mengelilingi pria itu sambil berteriak panik.

Hingga sosok gadis dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai sampai bahu, kulit pucat dan mata yang kelam berada di depannya dan tersenyum pahit.

Ia kenal sekali siapa perempuan itu. Perempuan yang selama tiga tahun hidup bersamanya. Perempuan yang selama tiga tahun mengurusnya ketika di tempat sialan itu karena penyakit sialan tersebut. Perempuan yang menghilang karena...

Mark tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain wajah Bambam yang tersenyum dan tertawa lebar, serta wajah perempuan itu seakan meminta Mark untuk tetap terjaga.

-My Killer Teacher-

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Jackson ketika melihat Bambam duduk di sofa dengan sweater putih lengan panjang dan celana khaki.

Bambam tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku merasa lebih baik. Yugyeom dan Jungkook kemana?"

"Mereka tadi pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa cemilan," jawab Jackson sambil menyalakan TV dengan remote control.

Bambam mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi yang kini sedang menayangkan drama. Oh, dia ingat drama apa ini. Salah satu drama favorit ibunya.

Jackson meletakan remote televisi itu di atas meja dan mengambil kue kering buatan Jungkook dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Tidak mau jalan-jalan?"

"Mau mengajakku berkencan lagi?" gurau Bambam masih sambil menonton drama itu dengan serius.

Jackson tersenyum samar dan ikut menonton dengan serius. "Siapa tahu aku punya kesempatan, bukan?"

"Mungkin jika kau bertanya pada Yugyeom, jawabannya adalah iya."

Jackson menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Bambam dengan heran. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Bambam tertawa keras sebelum berkata, "Abaikan saja, aku hanya bercanda."

Jackson memandang wajah Bambam dengan seksama lalu mengernyit heran. "Bambam, kau terlihat familiar."

Bambam menoleh ke arah Jackson dan berkata, "Mirip siapa?"

"Sepertinya kau mirip suster Park..."

Bambam tidak mendengar kata-kata Jackson selanjutnya karena Yugyeom dan Jungkook sudah pulang dan membawa beberapa kantung kresek besar belanjaan.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa belanjaan mereka diikuti oleh Bambam yang membawa kantung kecil berisi cemilan.

Bambam baru ingat ini hari minggu. Karena biasanya mereka akan berbelanja untuk persediaan seminggu di hari itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dan lelah dengan tugas dan kegiatan sekolah dan hanya memiliki waktu luang di hari minggu.

Yugyeom menyentuh dahi Bambam setelah meletakan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas, lalu tersenyum samar sambil mengacak rambut Bambam dengan gemas. "Sudah merasa mendingan?"

Bambam mengambil buah apel yang tergeletak di atas meja makan sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar . "Ya!" ujarnya cepat dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Jinjja?" sahut Jungkook setelah memasukan semuanya ke dalam kulkas dan berdiri di depan Bambam sambil memasang wajah penuh harap.

Bambam kembali tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah baikan kok."

Jungkook langsung memeluk Bambam dengan erat mengabaikan apel yang tadi ada di tangan Bambam terjatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana. "Jadi besok bisa sekolah dong?"

Jackson yang entah sajak kapan berada di dapur dan merangkul Yugyeom dari belakang sambil menumpu dagunya di bahu Yugyeom. "Sepertinya jangan dulu."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jackson dengan sebal. "Biarkan Bambam yang memutuskan."

Bambam tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. Lalu ia duduk di kursi dekat meja. "Aku merasa seseorang merindukanku di sekolah." katanya dengan wajah serius dan tatapan mata yang lurus menerawang.

Yugyeom menganggap itu hanya gurauan, ia tertawa sejenak lalu berkata, "Siapa yang mau merindukan orang sepertimu?" Mengabaikan Jackson yang kini sedang meniupi rambutnya.

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli. "Berharap orang itu merindukanmu?"

Bambam cepat-cepat menampik dan berkata, "Aku serius." Ia meremas dadanya sendiri. "Ini aneh."

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Jackson berbunyi

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Tuan berada di ruang tunggu dengan gelisah. Sementara Ray hanya bisa diam melihat istrinya seperti orang frustasi di tempat dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat ini. Ray Tuan sudah berkali-kali berkata pada Kim bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tepat pada saat Kim duduk di sebelah suaminya, seorang pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya keluar menghampiri pasangan Tuan.

"Ini soal Yi-En Tuan." katanya dengan wajah muram. "Apakah dia mengalami stres akhir-akhir ini?"

Ray dan Kim saling berpandangan lalu menatap orang itu dengan heran. "Ada apa dengan anakku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Apa yang dikatakan orang itu berhasil membuat Kim Tuan melebarkan kedua matanya dan menangis histeris. Ray hanya bisa menenangkan sang istri yang hampir jatuh tersungkur di lorong ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan sabar.

.

.

.

.

Bambam meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan hati gelisah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sendiri saat ini. Karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak enak dan merasa sesuatu akan hilang.

Bambam menatap ponselnya dengan sangsi dan menggerutu pelan karena ponsel tersebut tidak melakukan apapun. Ia menatap ponsel itu seakan benda itu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Aish, kenapa aku seperti orang gila sendiri?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu nada dering singkat tanda pesan masuk terdengar dari ponsel Bambam. Bambam membuka ponsel dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

'Bokja, bisa kau temani aku besok?'

Wajahnya berubah heran walau senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengetik dan menyentuh tombol send

'Ada apa sobang? Tumben.'

Bambam kembali tersenyum tatkala dering ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Pesan yang terakhir itu membuatnya hampir berteriak histeris dan berjoget ria.

'Anggaplah itu adalah hari terakhir kau menjadi pengurus rumahku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku setelah itu lalu... Mungkin kau mau jika aku mengajakmu ke bioskop besok? '

'Kau mengajakku kencan?'

'Terserah apa katamu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah sembuh?'

"Sms dengan siapa?" Bambam nyaris meloncat kaget karena Jungkook tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Bambam menoleh dan memandang Jungkook sambil menyengir lebar. "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan siapa-siapa?" Mata Jungkook menyipit. "Kau tadi berjoget seperti orang gila dan masih bilang itu bukan dari siapa-siapa?"

"Eh.. Itu.."

Jungkook beralih duduk di sebelah Bambam sambil menyeruput jus jeruk buatan Yugyeom di tangannya. "Mark saem?"

Bambam tidak menjawab namun itu cukup membuat Jungkook menebak jawabannya. "Bukannya guru dan murid tidak boleh berkencan?"

Bambam tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa selain, "Oh. Memang."

"Apa kau lupa peraturan sekolah?" tanya Jungkook tajam. Bambam bisa mendengar nada ketus yang kentara dari kelimat Jungkook barusan. "Guru dan murid tidak boleh pacaran, ingat?"

Bambam buru-buru menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. "Tidak, kami tidak berkencan!"

"Kau menyukai Mark dan itu terlihat jelas." gumam Jungkook yang masih bisa didengar oleh Bambam. "Dan Mark saem... eun, tidak kelihatan. Tapi rasanya dia juga suka padamu."

Bambam tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya. "Itu mustahil."

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia menyukaimu."

"Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." sela Bambam cepat, terlalu cepat untuk Jungkook malahan. "Dia masih menyukai Park Min-Young."

Alis Jungkook terangkat. Siapa lagi Park Min-Young. "Siapa?"

Bambam menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan wajahnya berubah lesu. "Kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal."

Jungkook kembali bertanya dan Bambam tidak tahu harus apa lagi selain menceritakan semuanya.

-My Killer Teacher-

Mark sudah ada di meja kerjanya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, menurutnya berada di sekolah pukul enam pagi adalah satu-satunya hal yang benar di matanya. Karena sudah seminggu lebih pria itu merasa hidupnya kacau-balau dan ia berharap hari ini hidupnya kembali utuh, kembali normal dan kembali seperti semula.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-saem." Mark membuka matanya dan melirik ke depan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf soal kejadian tempo hari."

Mark menegakan tubuhnya dan memaksakan senyum tulus ke arah atasannya tersebut. "Itu bukan salah Anda, sajangnim." sahut Mark sopan.

Yang dipanggil sajangnim segera duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Mark. Ia menatap Mark dengan khawatir lalu berkata, "Maaf karena saya memarahi Anda habis-habisan." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. "Anda tahu saya tidak suka melihat satu pelanggaranpun dibiarkan." tambah kepala sekolah dengan nada serius.

Mark mulai memijit pelipisnya dan wajahnya berubah muram. "Saya tahu, sajangnim. Saya tahu." ujar Mark yang enggan mendengar lagi apa yang ingin dikatakan bosnya.

Kepala sekolah menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya berubah serius. "Anda adalah guru sekaligus pelatih terbaik kami," lalu kepala sekolah tersebut menarik nafasnya pelan dan memandang Mark dengan tatapan yang menusuk, "Tapi saya tidak bisa menoleransi jika Anda masih melakukannya."

Ketika kepala sekolah sekaligus atasan Mark pergi dari ruang guru, Mark merasa kepalanya menjadi semakin berat dan tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Mark membuat pria tersebut mendongak dan kembali memaksakan senyum sopan. "Pagi Youngjae."

"Saem ada masalah?" tanya Youngjae yang segera menaruh tumpukan kertas lembar kerja siswa kelas XI di atas meja Mark lalu duduk di kursi. "Saem, kau terlihat pucat."

Mark memandang Youngjae dengan alis terangkat. " Apa terlihat jelas?" Mark balas bertanya.

"Saem sakit?" Bukannya menjawab Youngjae malah bertanya balik. "Saem tahu, jika saem butuh seseorang untuk bicara. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Mark tersenyum, tepat pada saat itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi. "Aku akan cerita nanti, sekarang masuklah!"

Setelah Youngjae pergi dari ruangannya, Mark menghela nafasnya dan mengambil beberapa barangnya lalu pergi ke kelas X.

Saat Mark memasuki kelas X-A, telinganya menangkap lengkingan tinggi dari arah bangku barisan tengah.

"KYAAAA~ JUNGKOOK~ ITUKAN XIUMIN OPPA?"

"Sejak kapan Bamie hyung transgender jadi perempuan?" Jungkook menggerutu sambil memberengut. "Telingaku sakit tahu."

Mark tersenyum kecil dan segera mengabsen murid-muridnya. "Kim Seo-Young."

"Hadir!"

"Kim Hana"

"Hadir!"

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul?"

Hening.

Kening Mark berkerut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah tempat duduk Bambam. Tepat pada saat itu ia menyesal memergoki Bambam dan Jungkook yang sedang asik mengobrol.

Mark melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan ke arah mereka lalu berhenti tepat di depan meja mereka. "Ada gosip apa hari ini?" Mark merasa puas ketika melihat Jungkook dan Bambam berhenti mengobrol dan memandang Mark dengan tegang. "Kenapa diam?"

"Tinggal memberi hukuman apa susahnya?" tanya Bambam sinis sambil menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Alis Mark terangkat dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum samar. Tanpa disadari, Mark mulai berpikir ia hanya membutuhkan kehadiran Bambam yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. "Bagaimana kalau membersihkan taman sekolah? Gunting rumput liarnya dengan gunting kertas."

"Apa?!" pekik Bambam dan Jungkook berbarengan.

Mark sudah berbalik dan berhenti di depan papan tulis. "Pencernaan protozoa berbeda dengan makhluk hidup biasanya."

Mark tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Bambam kembali bungkam. Dan perasaannya tidak pernah sebaik sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Apa kau suka?"

Yugyeom mendongak menatap Jackson dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berkata, "I-ini..."

Jackson tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat mata Yugyeom menatap pemberiannya dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, kau suka, iya kan?"

Yugyeom tersenyum cerah sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jackson. Jackson menatap Yugyeom dengan agak gugup. "Jackson, ini.." Jackson menelan ludahnya kasar ketika Yugyeom mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya.

"Kau pikir aku wanita!" teriaknya langsung di telinga Jackson.

Jackson memandang horor kue dengan hiasan krim berwarna merah muda dengan meses warna-warni di atasnya itu. Yugyeom memang tidak suka sesuatu yang imut atau berbau perempuan, tapi bagi Jackson, Yugyeom malah terlihat cocok dengan benda-benda seperti itu. Yah mungkin bagi Jackson, andai saja Yugyeom perempuan, Yugyeom adalah manusia paling manis dan membuatnya penasaran .

"Ini cocok untukmu," kata Jackson polos.

Yugyeom menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sudah bilang itu terlalu girly!" erangnya tidak suka.

Jackson menyeringai sambil merangkul Yugyeom dan berkata, "Yah, terserah apa katamu. Lagipula itu bukan apa-apa. Karena aku sudah mengantri untuk membeli ini selama tiga jam di antara ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek. Yah sepertinya perjuanganku untuk membeli ini belum seberapa."

Hal itu berhasil membuat Yugyeom bungkam selama beberapa detik. Yugyeom menggenggam kotak kue itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya."

Jackson menggeleng dan menarik kembali benda itu dari tangan Yugyeom. "Kau tidak usah menerimanya dengan terpaksa" katanya lembut.

Terlalu lembut hingga membuat Yugyeom hanya bisa diam sambil menahan debar jantungnya agar tidak didengar oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh orang yang kini tengah merangkulnya. "Jackson?" panggil Yugyeom dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Mm," gumam Jackson sambil menarik Yugyeom di rangkulannya untuk berjalan.

Yugyeom tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal ini kepada Jackson. Mungkin karena rasa penasaran yang ia pendam atau malah dirinya saja yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Apa kau masih menyukai Bambam?"

Jackson terdiam sejenak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat Yugyeom ikut berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah taman kecil yang terdapat ayunan dan perosotan anak tk di dalamnya. Yugyeom menoleh ke arah Jackson yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Dalam tatapan Jackson, Yugyeom jelas tahu jawabannya tanpa Jackson mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Bambam tidak tahu sejak kapan Mark berubah menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Oke, Mark memang tipe orang yang pendiam tapi ia tidak pernah sediam ini. Maksudnya, tidak menggerutu, mengomeli Bambam atau membuatnya kesal, itu membuat Bambam merasa ada yang aneh dari dalam diri Mark.

Apalagi Mark terlihat pucat, mungkin sedang sakit. "Saem?"

"Hm," jawab Mark tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Bambam.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Mark melirik Bambam sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan yang ada di depannya. Hari ini Mark dan Bambam baru selesai kunjungan ke dokter untuk melepas perban di tangan Mark karena Mark sudah bisa digerakan seperti semula. Namun sejak keluar dari ruangan dokter, wajah Mark terlihat lebih pucat dan muram serta tidak banyak bicara. Seperti biasanya. Bahkan sapaan ramah dari sang dokter tidak dihiraukan oleh Mark yang langsung pergi dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya masih dengan kefokusannya dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Tidak tahu?" ulang Bambam dengan nada bertanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Mark mengendikan bahunya. "Karena aku tidak tahu." gumam Mark terlihat enggan menceritakan pada Bambam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Mark dan Bambam sudah berada di kediaman Mark dan disambut hangat oleh Mr dan Ms Tuan.

.

.

.

Disinilah Bambam, di dapur rumah Mark bersama Ms Tuan. Mereka bercerita tentang apapun seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu. Ms Tuan merasa nyaman karena Bambam mudah dekat dengan orang lain dan menurutnya Bambam sangat manis dan menarik. Sementara Mark dan ayahnya sedang berada di ruang duduk sambil mengobrol tentang pertandingan bola basket.

"Jadi dia orangnya?" tanya Ray Tuan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mark hampir tersedak kopi yang diminumnya ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa? Siapa?" katanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Pria manis di dapur itu," sahut sang ayah setelah menyesap kopinya yang tersisa setengah.

Mark meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas meja rendah yang berada di depannya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "Masih ada banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk kupikirkan."

Ray tersenyum tipis lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Kau belum mengatakannya pada Bambam?"

"Belum." sebelum Ray sempat menjawab, Mark buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahukannya. Itu tidak penting."

"Kau takut dia sedih?"

"Tidak," jawab Mark cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat untuk ayahnya hingga Ray bisa menebak langsung bagaimana perasaan Mark terhadap pria manis yang kini berada di dapur. "Maksudku.."

"Kau mencintainya." Mark menatap ayahnya dengan kening berkerut dan hendak menjawab langsung ketika ayahnya mengangkat tangan sambil berkata, "Kau anakku, aku mengenalmu dengan baik."

Mark hendak membantah sang ayah namun gagal jika saja Bambam dan ibunya tidak membawa beberapa piring makanan ke meja depan.

"Ayo dimakan, makanannya enak lho~" kata sang ibu sambil tertawa kecil diikuti Bambam yang tersenyum tipis di balik punggung Ms Tuan. "Kalian tahu? Aku dan Bambam sudah cocok sejak pertama kali mengobrol!"

Bambam tersenyum malu sebelum berkata, "Ah tidak seperti itu."

Ms Tuan menoleh ke arah Bambam sambil memberengut lucu, "Kau ini jangan malu-malu, Bambam." ujarnya sambil mencubiti pipi Bambam dengan gemas. "Ah, manis sekali." Lalu Ms Tuan merangkul bahu Bambam seakan pemuda itu adalah anaknya sendiri, "Dia juga pandai sekali memasak.

Ray menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat adegan kecil di depan matanya. Lalu pria sebaya itu melirik Mark yang menatap ibunya dan Bambam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dari situlah, Ray tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Mark pada Bambam saat ini. Bahkan hal itu terpancar jelas dari sorot mata Mark yang terlihat berbinar dan mengandung sebuah harapan.

Namun Ray Tuan hanya bisa tersenyum muram dan berharap kenyataan berkata lain.

Namun kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan bukan?

.

.

.

.

ToBeContunied

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic dari Min dan makasih buat yang setia baca My Killer Teacher. Ini MarkBam fic kesekian dan Min tahu ini ga sebagus fic yang lain :'v yah.. Tapi Min sangat berterimakasih sama para reader :') dan di chap depan kemungkinan Min kasih konflik yang lebih kompleks atau mungkin juga lebih konkrit :'v tapi beberapa chap lagi fic ini selesai.. Min berharap kalian masih mau baca dan Min berharap banget reader di chapter ini nambah biar Min semangat buat ngeberesin fic ini...

Thanks for the fave/foll/review...

Will you review again?

Much Love,

Min Hyo Hee/Mrs Min


	8. Chapter 8

Hari ini, Bambam merasa Mark bukanlah dirinya yang biasa. Walaupun ia tidak sediam kemarin, tapi tetap saja Mark tidak pernah seperti ini. Oh, mungkin ini dirinya yang biasanya tapi Bambam merasa berbeda.

Namun pemuda itu hampir saja menjadi gila jika saja Mark tidak menyuruhnya ini itu atau melakukan hal yang konyol.

Seperti.

"Bambam ambilkan kopiku!"

Atau.

"Bambam ambilkan aku kapur di ruang guru!"

"Bambam ambilkan itu"

"Tidak bukan yang itu tapi yang ada disana."

"Bambam bisakah kau berjalan cepat sedikit?"

"Bambam-"

Aduh, kepala Bambam hampir saja pecah ketika menuruti semua permintaan Mark yang cenderung menyulitkan dirinya. Lagipula pergelangan tangannya kan sudah sembuh? Untuk apa dia meminta Bambam melakukan ini itu lagi?

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah jariku bisa bergerak normal atau tidak," kata Mark ketika Bambam mengerang protes.

Bambam hanya bisa mendesah pasrah memandangi lapangan basket yang tertutup itu dengan wajah kesal. Ia melihat Mark yang dengan serius melatih tim basket sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Killer Teacher

.

.

.

MarkxBambam GOT7 from ©JYP

Romance-drama, school-life

Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Boys-Love

Based on manga comic by Kyomachi Hisa 'Teacher's Girlfriend' and inspired by manga 'Kuroko No Basuke' also 'Sunshine Becomes You' by Ilana Tan

.

.

.

If you don't like this fic, this plot, this pair or casts, even me. Please leave now

.

.

Warning for typo(s), boys-love

.

.

This fic is mine, not for the casts because they're belo1ng to their God, parent and angency

.

.

Mark terlihat berkeringat di balik baju olahraga yang ia pakai. Caranya memeragakan cara shooting bola yang baik, membuat bajunya tersingkap sedikit, memperlihatkan perutnya yang berbentuk sempurna/?.

Ugh, sial. Kenapa Mark Tuan semakin seksi saja.

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul!" Bambam nyaris terjatuh ketika Mark memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Bambam menoleh ke arah Mark sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Mana bolanya?"

"Bola?" gumam Bambam pelan. Ia menatap tangannya yang menjinjing sekarung penuh bola basket dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ah, mian-mian." katanya sambil membungkuk ketika sudah sampai di depan Mark.

Mark menatap Bambam dengan tajam dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Bambam membalas tatapan Mark tak kalah tajam. 'Apa? Apalagi? Aku sudah mengerjakan segalanya yang kau suruh!' Bambam menggerutu dalam hati.

Di tengah-tengah acara saling-menatap-tajam di antara MarkBam, tiba-tiba Bambam merasa hidungnya gatal dan dalam sentakan cepat Bambam bersin dengan suara yang imut namun terlalu keras. Terlalu keras hingga membuat JackYeom yang sedang asik menonton youtube langsung berhambur menghampiri Bambam.

Bambam mengerjap pelan ketika suara yang saling tumpang tindih dilemparkan padanya.

"Bambam hyung wae geurrae?"

"Bamie, masih sakit?"

"Sakitmu masih ada ekornya."

Untuk yang terakhir, Bambam bersumpah akan mematahkan kedua tangan dan kaki Mark yang.. Demi Tuhan.. Kenapa dia bertanya dengan nada mengejek seperti itu!?

Bambam menatap Mark dengan mata disipitkan lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Jackson dan Yugyeom. "Hanya bersin sa- hactiu!" Bambam mengusap hidungnya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya lalu bersin lagi.

Mark berjalan menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan Bambam lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Tepat pada saat itu, Jackson memberikan Bambam sebotol jus jeruk dan Yugyeom memberikan Bambam sebotol teh. Mark melirik Bambam sejenak. "Air mineral bagus untuk menetralisir virus yang masih ada setelah sembuh dari demam." kata Mark tanpa ditanya.

Bambam menatap Mark dengan heran namun Mark hanya berdeham saja untuk menyembunyikan rasa... gugupnya.. Mungkin?

Bambam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga botol yang disodorkan padanya serentak tersebut. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya lalu berkata, "Aku harus pilih yang mana?"

"Teh itu sehat. Antioksidannya bagus untukmu." ujar Yugyeom mengabaikan Mark dan Jackson yang kini saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Bambam kini menatap Mark. "Saem, menurutmu aku harus minum yang mana?"

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bambam dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tanya padaku?"

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Saem kan guru biologi!" gerutunya sambil menumpukan dagu di telapak tangannya.

"Minum saja air mineral, daripada repot." ujar Mark dengan nada separuh membujuk separuh mendesak dan memberengut.

Bambam melirik Mark sejenak. "Mana?"

Mark menunjuk botol yang ia pegang dengan wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak lihat?"

JackYeom serentak memicingkan kedua mata mereka dengan curiga. Bambam mengabaikannya lalu mengambil botol minum milik Mark dengan cepat. Bambam tidak melihat Mark melemparkan senyum kemenangan ke arah JackYeom sambil berkata dalam hati, "Kau telat selangkah anak kecil."

Tiba-tiba saja Jackson meraih lengan Yugyeom dan menariknya dari situ. Ia mengabaikan rontaan Yugyeom atau tatapan heran dari MarkBam ke arah mereka.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Bambam dengan nada heran.

Mark mengendikan bahunya.

Bambam melirik Mark sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mark berdeham lalu bekata, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Saem, kau mirip seseorang." Katanya dengan nada dan mimik wajah serius.

Mark menatap Bambam. "Siapa?"

"Bayangan saem di cermin." jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

Mark menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu berkata, "Sudah sana, latihan!"

Lalu Mark berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota tim basket. Ia melatih mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk persiapan pertandingan besok.

-My Killer Teacher-

Jackson merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rumput yang ditiup angin dengan lembut. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang di tekuk sambil menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya yang tampan.

Ia menunggu seseorang berbaring di sebelahnya atau paling tidak di atas lengannya. Namun ia tidak merasakan pergerakan dari namja yang ada di sebelahnya tersebut. Jackson membuka matanya sedikit dan benar saja, namja itu masih saja duduk sambil memandangi sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jackson bisa melihat namja itu tersentak sebelum bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, "Kau tidak lelah?"

Namja itu menunduk sambil tersenyum samar, "Hn, ini hanya..." Ia mendongakan kepala dan tidur di atas lengan Jackson sambil menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atasnya. "Indah." decaknya kagum.

Jackson merangkul bahu namja itu sambil tersenyum , sepertinya sekarang Jackson terbiasa melakukan skinship di antara mereka berdua. "Memang indah."

Memang benar tempat ini indah. Sangat indah jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal dan membawamu kesini sejak lama. Tambah Jackson dalam hati.

Ia tak menyadari guratan merah yang menjalari pipi Kim Yugyeom, orang yang Jackson rangkul, dan bagaimana Yugyeom mencoba menahan dadanya yang berdesir agar Jackson tidak mendengarnya. "Kenapa suka sekali merangkulku?" tanya Yugyeom dengan berharap bahwa suaranya tidak bergetar.

Jackson memejamkan matanya kembali dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Yugyeom. "Entahlah, rasanya nyaman saja."

Yugyeom harus berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga jantungnya tidak berjumpalitan di hadapan Jackson. "Eum, jadi kau serius berhenti berebutan Bambam dengan Mark Tuan?" tanyanya mengabaikan jawaban Jackson barusan.

Jackson masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum samar. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi?" Jackson membuka matanya dan melirik Yugyeom yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena ternyata seseorang lebih menarik darinya dan mencuri perhatianku." ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan wajah Yugyeom yang kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Memangnya kau sedang suka pada siapa?" tanya Yugyeom pura-pura tidak tahu.

'Tsk, kenapa dia bisa sangat lamban.' gerutu Jackson dalam hati. "Menurutmu kenapa aku lebih banyak melakukan skinship bersamamu daripada Bambam?" tanyanya gemas.

Yugyeom mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Ia memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Jackson semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Aih, kamu ini lemot sekali Kim Yugyeom," erang Jackson mulai tak sabaran.

Dalam satu sentakan, Jackson menarik tubuh Yugyeom hingga pria jangkung itu kini berada di atasnya dan menarik tengkuk Yugyeom hingga kedua pasang bibir tersebut bertemu. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh detik. Jackson tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yugyeom.

Setelah ciuman terlepas, Yugyeom masih memasang wajah shock. Sementara Jackson menutup matanya dan tersenyum samar.

"Jacksonie hyung?" Yugyeom merutuki lidahnya yang bergerak tanpa berpikir mengucapkan kata itu.

Apa tadi katanya? Jacksonie hyung?

Jackson membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Yugyeom dengan sayang. "Hm?"

Yugyeom menarik nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin pulang." gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Jackson pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggenggam tangan Yugyeom sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Yugyeom menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan merasakan bagaimana hatinya menghangat seiring Jackson menggenggamnya erat.

Yugyeom sekarang yakin, Jackson pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"APA!?"

Taehyung mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyumpal bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya agar pemuda manis itu tidak berteriak seperti tadi. "Tidak usah berteriak sayang."

Jungkook memamerkan cengiran lebarnya lalu kembali memasang wajah serius, "Kau yakin?"

Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook lalu menaruh dagunya di bahu Jungkook. "Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara sengaja direndahkan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jungkook mencengkram lengan Taehyung sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Jangan bernafas di leherku." gumam Jungkook dengan suara serak.

"Kook?" gumam Taehyung sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasakan rasa geli yang aneh.

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu, Mark hanya mempermainkan Bambam hyung?" bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook. "Karena.. Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Mempermainkan? Apakah Mark mempermainkan Bambam? Eh, tapi kan mereka belum resmi pacaran. Tapi... "Entahlah. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi ragu jika Mark benar-benar suka pada Bambam." gumam Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook dari belakang lalu kembali berbisik, "Aku awalnya yakin kalau Mark suka pada Bambam. Karena Mark punya fotonya Bambam di atas meja di kamarnya. Tapi ternyata itu bukan foto Bambam..."

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Taehyung dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung. "Dia pernah cerita tentang wanita itu."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Bambam pernah cerita padaku tentang wanita itu. Tapi soal Mark dan penyakitnya, kurasa Bambam hyung belum tahu."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Mark-saem tidak pernah menceritakan padanya soal penyakitnya dan siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan serius. "Tidak." jawabnya. "Hyung. Aku takut Bambam akan sakit hati."

Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan lembut sebelum mencium hidung Jungkook. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." sahutnya menenangkan Jungkook. "Asal kita bisa menjaga rahasia."

Tepat pada saat itu, bel apartemen Jungkook berbunyi. Jungkook melepaskan kedua lengannya dari leher Taehyung dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"Oh my gosh!?" pekik Jungkook tak percaya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Taehyung mendengar pekikan Jungkook dan langsung menyusul kekasihnya menuju ke arah pintu. "Ada apa- Oh my! Jackson hyung!?" pekik Taehyung ketika matanya menangkap Jackson dan Yugyeom saling berpegangan tangan di depan pintu dan berciuman.

Jackson hanya menyengir saja. "Hai!" sapanya ramah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jungkook melirik Yugyeom yang sedang menunduk sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Lalu ia kembali menatap Jackson yang masih menyengir lebar. "Kalian? Berdua-" sebelum Jungkook melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Oh my." gumam Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook sebentar lalu ganti menatap Jackson dan Yugyeom bergantian. "Kalian punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan." katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu." Bambam melirik es krim rasa vanilla yang disodorkan untuknya. "Mau atau tidak?"

Bambam kini menatap orang yang menyodorkan es krim untuknya sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa saem akan meracuniku dengan es krim?" tanya Bambam curiga.

Mark berdecak lalu duduk di sebelah Bambam. "Pertama, jangan panggil aku saem. Panggil saja aku Mark jika kita berada di luar sekolah, oke?" Mark melirik Bambam lalu berdeham. "Kedua. Berhentilah curiga. Memangnya aku sekejam itu?"

"Siapa tahu?" gumam Bambam acuh sebelum menyambar es krim dari Mark lalu kembali menambahkan. "Aku kira kau akan meracuniku agar aku bisa jauh darimu. Yah setidaknya aku tidak akan mematahkan atau meremukkan seluruh tubuhmu." selorohnya sambil merengut. Lalu Bambam menjilati es krim vanilla kesukaannya sambil bergumam. "Tapi, ini enak."

Mark terkekeh sejenak sebelum ikut memakan es krim miliknya sendiri. "Itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda." ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku?" gurau Bambam sambil tertawa renyah.

Mark menoleh ke arah Bambam cepat. "Apa aku sejelas itu?"

Bambam langsung menghentikan aktivitas menjilati es krimnya dan matanya membulat sempurna. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar kerasnya degup jantungnya hingga ia takut Mark akan mendengarnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana wajahnya terasa panas. Seakan-akan aliran darahnya menumpuk di pipinya yang tirus. Ia menoleh ke arah Mark tanpa berkedip.

Mark melirik Bambam sejenak lalu kembali memandang ke depan. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu perasaanku?"

"Nde?" tanya Bambam yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Mark sebenarnya. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu." jawab Mark tanpa berpikir. Setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan, pria berdarah asli Taiwan tersebut menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan. "Ngomong-ngomong mau ke lotte world?"

Bambam menatap Mark dengan bingung karena tiba-tiba pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Namun akhirnya Bambam menyerah dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Mark menyodorkan tangannya di depan Bambam, membuat Bambam semakin heran dibuatnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Bambam baru mengerti apa maksudnya dan memegang jemari panjang Mark dengan jemarinya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

Mark tersenyum dan menarik Bambam untuk berjalan dengannya sambil menggenggam erat jemari Bambam yang terasa pas di tangannya. Rasanya seperti, tangan Bambam memang diperuntukan untuk Mark.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di Lotte World. Mereka pun masuk dan mencoba berbagai wahana yang tersedia di tempat ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat merchandise yang tersedia.

"Heh, bokja. Sini."

Bambam menoleh ke arah Mark sambil memasang tampang kesal. "Memangnya aku masih pembantumu?" gerutunya sambil berjalan ke arah Mark dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bokja kenapa? Kok jadi ketus?"

Bambam semakin memberengut. "Sobang, berhentilah membuatku kesal!"

Mark tertawa pelan lalu merangkul Bambam dan tersenyum. "Kau terlihat imut saat sedang kesal." ujarnya tanpa memperhintungkan wajah Bambam yang sontak merona dan mencubiti hidung Bambam pelan. "Eh ayo kesana." ajak Mark sambil menunjuk stand yang memajang banyak bandul dan sandal-sandal yang lucu.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah MarkBam sekarang. Berbaring di atas mobil sambil memandangi langit malam kota Seoul yang bertabur bintang. Ditemani oleh semilir angin yang dengan lembut merengkuh kulit luar keduanya. Membuat Bambam kedinginan.

Bambam tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Mark sehingga Mark menjadi lebih manis saat ini. Tapi tetap membuat jantungnya berdebar keras ketika pria itu memakaikannya jaket yang tadi ia pakai dan merangkul Bambam dengan erat.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya yang mendesak ingin keluar ataupun tona merah menjalari pipinya yang siap menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Untuk saat ini, ia membiarkan rasa nyaman menghinggapinya ketika rangkulan di bahunya semakin erat. Seakan Mark tidak ingin Bambam pergi dari sisinya.

"Bambam?"

Bambam menahan nafas ketika suara lembut namun menghipnotis milik Mark terdengar jelas tepat di telinganya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Ne, Markie hyung?"

Sial kenapa kata itu yang keluar. Erang Bambam dalam hati. Ia menunduk, berharap Mark tidak melihat wajah Bambam merah padam karena malu.

Bambam tidak melihat senyum yang tersungging di wajah Mark ketika Bambam memanggilnya begitu. "Kita seperti sepasang kekasih saja," gurau Mark yang semakin membuat Bambam merona.

Bambam meninju pelan dada Mark lalu tertawa, menyembunyikan perasaannya atau wajahnya yang merona. "Tsk, ada-ada saja." gumam Bambam.

Mark tertawa pelan dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Mark tertawa bersama Bambam. Bambam mendongak menatap Mark yang sedang tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali bokja." gumam Mark disela-sela tertawanya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bokja." Raut wajah Mark berubah serius.

Bambam masih menatap Mark sambil berkata, "Mau bicara apa, sobang?"

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bambam lalu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Bambam mengerjapkan matanya satu hingga dua kali lalu ia berkata, "Eh?"

Mark menatap lurus ke dalam mata Bambam, seolah-olah laki-laki itu bisa melaser mata Bambam dan membuatnya meleleh. "Aku mencintaimu, Bambam. Aku mencintaimu." Kini kalimatnya lebih terdengar tegas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sejak pertama kali aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Padahal seharusnya itu tidak terjadi."

Bambam melongo di tempat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku atau tidak," ujarnya berbohong, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku saja." Mark menggenggam tangan Bambam lalu meremasnya pelan. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Bambam yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa berkata, "Kau kan menyukai orang lain?"

"Orang itu, dirimu, Bambam."

Bambam membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Jadi kau menyukaiku juga?" tanyanya kelewat polos.

Kini giliran Mark yang melongo.

Bambam yang sadar dengan ucapannya langsung cepat-cepat berkata, "Itu.. Aku engg maksudku.. Kau juga menyukaiku? Eh salah." Bambam menundukan kepalanya lalu menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dan menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu.

Mark tersenyum sebelum mengatakan, "Kau juga menyukaiku?" godanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Bambam menggigiti bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua tangan Mark merengkuh tubuh Bambam yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti dari dirinya tersebut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Bambam." gumamnya tepat di telinga Bambam.

Wajah Bambam semakin memerah dan jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Kalau iya, ia harap dirinya tidak bangun dari mimpinya. Bambam membalas pelukan Mark dengan erat sambip menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mark.

Mark mengusap rambut Bambam dan sesekali mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Jadi sekarang..."

Bambam yang mengerti maksud Mark pun langsung menyembunyikan lebih dalam wajahnya ke dada Mark sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

Mark tersenyum. "Kau tahu, ini menyenangkan."

Bambam mendongak untuk menatap wajah Mark yang hanya beberapa senti darinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Mark random.

Bambam mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Aih abaikan saja."

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti lalu berkata, "Saem, bukankah guru dan murid tidak boleh pacaran? Apa saem lupa?"

Tidak. Ia tidak lupa sama sekali. Justru hal itulah yang membuatnya gelisah seminggu terakhir. Karena itulah Kepala Sekolah Kim memarahinya dan membuat penyakitnya kambuh.

Wajarkah perasaan ini membuatnya mengabaikan kesehatannya? Ia sangat tahu betul bagaimana keadaannya yang semakin lemah sejak ia pingsan waktu itu.

Ia juga tahu betul obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh dokter hanya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara. Tidak menyembuhkannya sama sekali.

Tapi tidak bisakah Mark diberi waktu untuk Bambam dan memoro indah yang akan segera mereka lalui?

Tidak bisakah Mark diijinkan untuk mencintai Bambam walaupun itu...

"Saem?"

Mark menatap Bambam setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya pada kepala sekolah nanti."

Bambam menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Mark. "Tapi saem-"

Mark turun dari atas mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Ayo masuk, biar kuantarkan pulang." tawarnya.

Bambam menghela nafasnya berat lalu turun dari atas mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

-My Killer Teacher-

"Pagi Bambam!" sapa Jackson ramah sambil tersenyum lebar, seperti biasa.

Bambam membalas senyuman Jackson dan mengatakan, "Hai juga Jackson!"

Jackson berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Bambam, "Pagi ini kau tampak ceria. Sama seperti Mark yang akhir-akhir ini lebih lunak dari biasanya." Jackson menggumam sambil berpikir.

Wajah Bambam merona tanpa bisa dicegah. "Ah benarkah?" ia bersuara lebih keras untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Jackson menatap Bambam lekat-lekat. "Kau memerah, Bamie" ujarnya kelewat polos.

Bambam menunduk, menatap sepatunya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Engg, itu-"

"Hai Gyeomie~"

Bambam mendongak menatap Jackson sambil melongo di tempat.

"Hai Jacksonie hyung!"

Kini Yugyeom berada di sebelah Jackson sambil tersenyum kelewat lebar.

Bambam melupakan sesuatukah?

Bambam sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi tidak jadi ketika Mark kini berada di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lima jari. Bambam menatap tiga orang tersebut dengan heran.

"Ehem, Bambam belum tahu ya?" tanya Jackson pada Yugyeom yang kini dirangkulnya.

Bambam menatap Jackson dengan pandangan bertanya, "Apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Gyeomie baby juga tidak tahu?"

Oh demi apa sekarang Bambam semakin penasaran. Bambam bersumpah akan mencekik Jackson ketika pria itu malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Jackson sudah punya ide untuk membuktikannya. Dengan cepat Jackson menarik tubuh Bambam dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Bambam membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

Mark dan Yugyeom langsung menatap Jackbam dengan tatapan membunuh.

Jackson mengabaikan mereka sambil berbisik di telinga Bambam, "Kau membuat Mark bertekuk lutut, Bambam dan aku membuat sahabatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Bambam mendongak dan menatap Jackson sambil berkata, "Oh jadi begitu."

Mark tidak tahan melihat adegan itu dan menarik Bambam dari pelukan Jackson. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyanya garang.

"Kenapa kau memeluk Bambam, Jacksonie hyung?"

Kini Mark menatap Yugyeom heran, "Kalian berdua?"

Jackson menyeringai lebar sambil merangkul Yugyeom yang sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baru tahu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Memangnya tidak kelihatan?"

MarkBam dengan serentak menggelengkan kepala mereka, membuat JackGyeom menepuk kening mereka masing-masing sambil menggeleng sedih.

.

.

.

.

Bambam memegang nampan berisi roti lapis dan susu stroberi sambil meremasnya pelan. Ia menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Yugyeom, yang berada di sebelahnya, hanya cuek memakan pudding pesanannya dengan lahap.

"Jungkook-ah~"

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Bambam menatap Jungkook dengan ragu. "Maaf."

Yugyeom, yang sudah menghabiskan puddingnya, cepat-cepat ikut nimbrung, "Hai Kook!"

Jungkook menatap Yugyeom sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sapaannya. Ia beralih menatap Bambam. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk kalian." Bambam menunduk, menatap makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Iya aku tahu, Mark-saem kan lebih penting daripada aku." Ujarnya dengan nada sinis. "Padahal Mark-saem sudah sembuh."

Bambam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Jungkook memandang Bambam sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah maafkan aku," kini Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya di depan Bambam sambil tersenyum, "Kita lupakan masalah ini, oke?"

Bambam memandang Jungkook dengan ragu, namun akhirnya pemuda itu segera membalas uluran tangan Jungkook dan menjabatnya. "Baiklah," ujar Bambam sambil ikut tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Jungkook, Bambam dan Yugyeom saling menatap, lalu mereka tertawa lepas seolah masalah yang lalu hilang seiring mereka terus tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark meniti tiap nama yang tertera di kertas absensi anggota tim basket yan ia latih. Namun, ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di depannya. Mark mendongak dan menatap pria bertubuh sedang dengan mata sipit dan rambut dirty-blue agak berantakan.

Mark meletakan kertas absensi di kursi dan membalas tatapan orang itu. "Hai." sapanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ada apa dengamu, Mark?"

Mark memasang tampang kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau keluar dari klub?"

Mark diam. Haruskah di menceritakannya sekarang? Kalau tidak nanti ketua pasti marah dan mennganggapnya tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi jika ia mengatakannya, apa mereka akan mengerti?

"Mark? kau mendengarku?"

Mark menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan datar, "Penyakitku-"

"Kambuh? Astaga? Kukira kau sudah sembuh, apa operasi waktu itu tidak berjalan baik?"

Mark meringis. "Kalau gagal, aku mati sejak lama, Junhong!" erangnya memprotes.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Ketua sempat marah-marah karena kau keluar tanpa kabar."

Mark melirik sekeliling yang sudah kosong sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, lalu ia kembali menatap Choi Junhong yang berdiri di depannya dengan tampang khawatir. Mark tersenyum pahit. "Maaf, dokter bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan fisik yang berat."

Junhong menatap Mark dengan mata melebar. "Astaga! Aku harus memberitahukannya pada ketua klub dan sponsor!"

Mark menahan tangan Junhong dan menatapnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "Mereka tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Junhong ingin sekali membantah, tapi ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan Mark.

-My Killer Teacher-

Bambam berlari dan langsung memeluk pria ber-jas putih yang berdiri di meja yang diduduki dirinya dan ibunya. Bambam memandang pria itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan senyum yang mengembang.

Tadi, ibu Bambam menghubunginya dan mengajaknya untuk membicarakan hal penting. Sang ibu tidak mengatakan apapun selain itu dan kafe tempat mereka akan bertemu. Bambam sempat kaget ternyata ibunya juga mengajak Paman James kesini.

"Apa kabar, Bambam?" tanya Paman James ramah menggunakan bahasa Korea, walaupun logatnya terdengar aneh.

Bambam tersenyum sumringah dan menjawab dengan antusias, "Aku baiiiiik sekali, hehe."

"James, ayo duduk."

Paman James pun duduk di dekat ibu Bambam. Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan, setelah mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Ini soal Kunpinatt," kata sang ibu tiba-tiba.

Bambam terdiam dan menunduk. Ia sempat menegang begitu sang ibu menyebutkan nama saudara kembarnya yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dirinya dan Natt sangat dekat. Mungkin karena mereka kembar ataupun karena mereka memang sangat akur sejak kecil. Natt lebih cantik dan pintar makanya dia bisa bekerja di Los Angeles dan mengenalkannya dengan Paman James.

Seolah tak melihat perubahan raut wajah Bambam, ibunya tetap berkata, "Ini soal pria itu juga."

Pembicaraan mereka soal orang itu dan saudara kembar Bambam terhenti ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Aku tahu, jantungnya kembali melemah, benarkan?"

Sang ibu mengerang pelan lalu berkata, "Kimmy sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ibu, Paman, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Bambam memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Sang ibu terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Bambam dengan tatapan pahit. Setelah itu apa yang sang ibu dan paman James katakn pada Bambam cukup membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Tapi bagaimanapun, begitulah yang terjadi. Bambam mencoba memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

-My Killer Teacher-

Mark terperanjat sejenak sebelum bisa mengendalikan reaksi dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, anakku?"

Mark menoleh menatap sang ibu, Dr Schultz dan ibu kandung Park Min-Young dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku tidak bis."

"Pimchanok Baifern, dengar apa yang ia katakan?" dendang Kim Tuan sinis.

Ibu Minyoung hanya tersenyum ramah, ia memegang tangan Mark dan mengusapnya pelan. "Aku dan Minyoung berada disini dan selalu mendukungmu."

Mark menatap sang ibu dengan wajah memohon. "Ibu, aku tidak ingin kembali ke Los Angeles!"

Sang ibu menatap Mark dengan wajah berubah galak. "Kenapa?"

Karena Bambam berada disini. Entah kenapa, Mark merasa lidahnya kelu ketika ia hendak mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku akan memberimu obat-obatan yang mampu mencegah rasa sakitnya, Mark Tuan." Dr. Schultz mencoba membujuk Mark agar mau kembali ke Los Angeles dan menjalani pengobatan.

Mark hendak menjawab dan membantah rayuan sang dokter sebelum ponsel dari ibu Minyoung berdering. Setelah Pimchanok menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, ia berkata, "Ada Kunpimook?"

Mata Mark membulat, Kunpimook? Kunpimook Bhuwakulkah? Bambam?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa dear. Padahal Kimmy ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Mark memandang ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi sayangnya sang ibu tidak peka sama sekali -_- terkadang Mark ragu, darimana ayah mendapatkan seorang istri yang cerewet tapi cuek seperti ibunya ini.

"Bambam tidak jadi kesini ya?"

Pimchanok mengangguk sambil tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf sekali, dia sedang ada tugas kelompok biologi di sekolahnya."

Tidak salah lagi. Kunpimook itu adalah Bambam. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Tapi, apa hubungannnya Bambam dengan mereka semua?

"Kau yakin meminta Bambam melakukannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Minyoung dua tahun yang lalu?" Kimmy bertanya kepada Pimchanok dengan nada mendesak.

Apa? Apa maksud pertanyaan ibunya?

"Mau bagaimanapun, mereka adalah saudara kembar. Darah mereka sama dan DNA-nya juga. Mengingat dua tahun yang lalu berhasil, aku yakin tahun ini juga. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya," ujar Pimchanok berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun kentara sekali nada pahit saat ia mengatakannya.

Tenggorokan Mark tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kepalanya serasa semakin berat. Lututnya melemas dan ia tidak bisa berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Bambam? Minyoung? Saudara kembar? Jadi... Selama ini... Kenapa Mark tidak tahu? Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Bambam dan Minyoung saudara kembar?

Apakah ini menjelaskan semua perasaan nyamannya?

Apakah ini menjelaskan semua yang ia pikirkan terhadap Bambam?

Apakah ia hanya menyukai pemuda itu karena Minyoung?

Tidak.

Memang Bambam dan Minyoung memiliki kemiripan.

Tapi...

"Aku lupa, Jong-Un juga sibuk dengan kelab barunya di daerah Myeong-dong." jelas Pimchanok, "Laki-laki selalu sibuk."

"Kalian sudah bercerai, tapi masih berhubungan?" tanya Kimmy separuh antusias separuh penasaran.

"Hhh, sejak Minyoung meninggal Jong-Un memang selalu sibuk. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri."

Eh? Jadi...

Mark seolah mendapat ribuan tusukan panah menembus tepat di jantungnya. Rasanya sakit sekujur tubuhnya seakan melemas dan sarafnya seakan sudah tak berfungsi lagi.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain gelap yang sekejap menyelimuti dirinya.

 **Okey, first, I want to say sorry for the late update and the second sorry if the conflict's worst than expected and the third thank you so much if this story's still worth to be read by you..**

 **Love the follows, faves and the review..**

 **Please review again because I need your comments :)**


	9. Chapter 9

My Killer Teacher

By Mr Je

Proudly Casted seme! Mark and uke!Bambam

Boys love, typos everywhere, absurd plot.

Please press exit/close button if u don't like it

And review if it deserved.

And enjoy

.

.

.

How can I forget about your name which has already written in my heart?

Jin-Gone

.

.

.

Bambam tidak pernah merasa penasaran terhadap hal-hal pribadi. Pemuda berdarah Korea-Thai itu bahkan tidak pernah merasa penasaran dengan kisah cinta Kunpimak yang seharusnya ia berhak tahu. Namun ia bahkan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sama sekali tidak.

Walau memang mereka saudara kembar, namun keduanya saling membangun tembok pembatas yang tebal dan tinggi di antara mereka jika itu berbau pribadi. Bambam sampai sekarang saja tidak pernah tahu siapa kekasih saudara kembarnya tersebut, bahkan sampai gadis itu meninggal. Dan Bambam baru mengetahuinya ketika sang ibu menyebutkan-

"Yi-En Tuan."

-namanya.

Jantung Bambam berdebar tak karuan seiring sesaknya saluran pernafasan Bambam yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya melemas.

"Maksudmu, Mark?"

"Tentu saja."

Pada saat itu pula Bambam mengatupkan bibirnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perasaan sesak itu menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Persendiannya seakan kaku, tak bisa digerakan karena terasa terlalu berat. Pikirannya menjalar ke banyak tempat yang abstrak dan tak menentu. Hingga satu nama, tersusun rapi di dalam benaknya di tambah rupanya yang tak mungkin hilang dari ingatannya.

"Jadi." Akhirnya Bambam mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara. "Mark-ani-. Yi-En Tuan adalah calon penerima donor jantung nanti?"

Sang ibu menggenggam tangan Bambam selembut mungkin ketika menyadari sikap Bambam yang aneh tersebut. "Apa yang kau takutkan?" sang ibu bertanya.

Bambam berdiri dengan gamang, tak merespon pertanyaan eomma-nya barusan. Tawanya terdengar sumbang setelah dipaksa membuat eommanya menaikan alisnya curiga. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh sang eomma. Setelah tangannya mencapai knop pintu, ia melirik ke belakang lalu berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong," nada suara Bambam mendingin."Mark Tuan adalah guruku." lanjutnya dengan nada getir. Lalu, pintu tersebut tertutup perlahan.

.

.

.

Mark tidak mengerti. Dari setiap gerakan dasar menggiring bola basket hingga setiap rumus matematika yang tercatat secara detail di otaknya, hanya ada satu persoalan yang hingga kini tak terjawab olehnya. Dari setiap kata bijak yang keluar dari Christoper Columbus yang gagal menemukan pulau rempah dari jalur Timur, ia malah menemukan Amerika, hingga Ferdinand Magellan yang mati diserang oleh Datuk Lapu-Lapu di Filipina , hanya satu kalimat yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Bambam dan segala pola pikirnya.

"Ayo sudahi."

Mengapa? Mengapa secepat itu? Apa yang salah? Apa Mark tidak romantis? Membosankan? Mengapa semuanya terjadi secepat itu? Mengapa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' semudah berkata 'Ayo putus'? Apa ini hanya permainan?

"Tidak. Ada batas yang tidak boleh aku lewati antara aku dan dirimu, Saem." Mark menatap bingkai indah yang terpahat membentuk wajah Bambam itu dan lidahnya mengelu ketika Bambam melanjutkan, "Murid dan guru tidak seharusnya bersama. Kau sudah diperingati oleh Kepala Sekolah dan hampir dikeluarkan karena aku. Sementara aku... tidak mencintaimu sebanyak itu."

Mark tertawa getir. Semudah itukah dirinya? Semudah itukah ia terjerat dalam permainan Bambam dan dibuang begitu saja? Mengapa ini terjadi? Mengapa Bambam melakukan ini semua?

"Karena sebenarnya yang kau cintai itu bukan aku tapi saudara kembarku yang tercermin di dalamku. Kau tidak pernah secinta itu padaku."

.

.

.

Seminggu ini, Mark berdiri dengan gamang. Wajahnya kembali dingin. Matanya menyorot tajam, siap membunuh siapapun jika saja sorot itu mengeluarkan laser.

Ia tidak bisa terpuruk lagi.

Ia harus melupakan Bambam.

Walau namanya terukir jelas di dinding hatinya yang rapuh. Aroma tubuhnya -yang sialnya- menempel sangat rekat di rongga hidungnya yang mancung. Suaranya yang indah seperti desir gelombang laut di pantai yang akan tsunami terus terngiang di gendang telinganya.

Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah. Mark Tuan boleh terlahir dengan jantung yang rapuh dan siap hancur kapanpun jika benda itu berdetak menyakiti dadanya, namun hatinya adalah baja yang di tempa seumur hidupnya. Kuat dan tahan banting. Walau itu menyakitkan.

Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menyangkal rasa nyeri di dadanya ketika Bambam selalu membuang muka ketika Mark kedapatan memandang wajahnya yang seindah dewi Aphrodite namun menusuk seperti dewa Hades. Atau, ketika mereka berpas-pasan, Bambam akan mengalihkan pandangannya atau kesibukan pada hal lain daripada membalas sapaan Mark dengan ceria. Ia mengabaikan Mark dan segala eksistensi. Ia bahkan menolak membalas sapaan dan atensi yang Mark berikan padanya. Namun terkadang Mark menangkap basah Bambam yang sedang memandanginya dengan raut wajah, terpuruk? Apa Bambam menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Mark? Begitu?

.

.

.

"Hai?"

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sementara itu, wajah dan sorot matanya datar, atau mungkin lebih terkesan dingin dan menusuk. Berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang begitu rapuh dan putus asa.

Bambam mengalihkan pandangannya ke ayunan yang bergerak kecil karena hembusan angin sore. "Hanya menyapa, tidak boleh? Sobang sombong sekali."

Hatinya meringis mendengar panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tak keluar dari mulut Bambam dan di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. "Tidak lucu bokja." jawabnya gamang. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau-"

"Ayo berkencan."

"-ingingkan? Apa?"

Bambam menarik senyum tipis. Eyesmile-nya yang khas terbentuk sempurna diterpa sinar mentari yang hampir terbenam. Wajah itu masih seindah dulu. Bibirnya masih semenggoda dan candu seperti dulu. Hidung, mata dan garis rahangnya.. tidak ada yang berubah.

Tch, kau pikir apa? Operasi plastik yang bisa mengubah wajah Bambam hanya dalam seminggu?

Bambam menghela nafasnya. "Kau tuli? Aku bilang ayo berkencan."

Dan Bamba masih sekurang ajar dulu.

Kurang ajar karena; sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga dan mengenalkannya cinta yang indah namun menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Dan kalimatnya yang tidak sopan padahal Mark masih menjadi guru killer di sekolahnya.

Dan Mark terlalu bodoh untuk menolak ajakan Bambam. Walau di dalam benaknya, ia masih bertanya-tanya; apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Bambam? Setelah membuangnya begitu saja, sekarang datang dan mengajak Mark berkencan.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Bambam dan Mark mengakhiri kencan mereka di sebuah telaga kecil di ujung danau. Bambam bilang telaga adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengurangi penat dan pening karena suasananya yang sejuk dan menenangkan.

Bambam berkalan sambil menyusuri tiap sudut danau dan telaga tersebut dengan mata indahnya. Tangannya melayang menembuh sebulir angin malam yang menyeruak indera perasanya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia menghirup aroma kayu basah yang menusuk rongga hidungnya dan seluruh indera penciumannya. Dan Bambam selalu menyukainya.

Mark memandangi Bambam yang hanya berdiri lima meter di depannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lalu menarik Bambam dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Bambam dari belakang dengan penuh perasaan.

Bambam sempat kaget namun ia tetap menutup matanya. Tangannya yang tadi terangkat di udara kini menyentuh tangan Mark yang keras dan gemetar dengan lembut. Membiarkan angin malam membelai wajahnya dan dekapan Mark mengunci tubuhnya dengan hangat. Kulitnya bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan hangatnya nafas Mark yang menggelitik tengkuknya.

Dengan perasaan sedih, kesal, rindu, cinta dan putus asanya yang melebur menjadi satu, Mark mengecup kulit leher lembut. Rasa dinginnya membekas di kulit leher Bambam yang halus itu.

Ia menarik nafasnya lalu berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu," suaranya yang parau membuat Bambam bergetar hingga air matanya menggenang di pelupuk.

"Kembalilah. Kumohon."

.

.

.

"Kau merasa baik?" tanya Bambam lembut.

Mark mendelik tajam dan menggerutu, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah infusan yang menusuk kulitku, bau obat yang kental dan memuakkan ini, serta kamar yang di dominasi warna putih yang menyerangku saat ini, jawabannya tidak," Bambam memutar bola matanya jengah ketika Mark melanjutkan, "Tapi karena kau ada disini, aku merasa sangat oke."

Bambam mendengus, tangannya terangkat untuk menjitak sisi kepala Mark tanpa ampun. Mengabaikan rintihan dan rentetan protes dari Mark, Bambam berkata, "Lebih baik kau istirahat. Operasimu akan segera dilakukan."

"Baiklah." Mark menggenggam jemari Bambam dalam, matanya menatap sungguh-sungguh dan penuh cinta. "Tunggu aku. Aku akan bertahan untukmu."

Bambam membalas genggaman tangan Mark tak kalah erat. "Bertahanlah untuk orang-orang yang mencintaimu, jangan hanya aku, sobang." bisik Bambam lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Bambam tidak ingat sejak kapan bibir Mark menempel di bibirnya. Entahlah, karena Bambam hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, merasakan dingin dan kasarnya kulit bibir Mark. Seakan itu mengulitinya dan menyayat hatinya yang pedih. Ketika kedua plump itu bergerak pelan, Bambam hanya bisa membalasnya dengan gerakan kaku. Perasaannya berkecamuk kacau; sedih dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Hingga gerakan tersebut menjadi kacau tak beraturan. Putus asa yang kentara dari gerakan Mark membuat Bambam hanya mampu mencengkram kerah baju Mark dengan gerakan yang lembut dan mendebarkan. Membalas setiap perlakuan Mark pada bibirnya, membiarkan pria itu melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan pada Bambam.

"Mark, ayo!"

Kedua belahan plump itu terlepas dengan enggan, jembatan tipis yang bening itu terlihat samar di antara bibir keduanya.

Bambam menatap Mark lalu tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar,

"Aku menunggu." bisiknya lembut sebelum tempat tidur Mark di tarik cepat oleh dua orang suster dan meninggalkan Bambam yang berdiri kaku sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

I remember the day when we walk through the rain

And

I waiting for you

Who has gone

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Or

Delete?

.

.

.

A/N: hai /dibacok/ ngeeeengg sori baru di lanjut.. karena kalo boleh jujur Je putus asa sama fict ini yang sempat buntu. Kkkk~ but yah akhirnya lanjut juga walau plotnya melenceng dari rencana awal.

So, how it goes guys?

Next or delete?

I'm appreciate your review here..

So review?

Love,

Mr Je


End file.
